Una serie de eventos embarazosos
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Un gigai nuevo puede traer aparejadas consecuencias un tanto inesperadas, nefastas... o tal vez... ICHIRUKI y más...
1. Falla mi gigai

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió mientras hacía zapping… xD Es un poco loco, pero completamente IchiRuki… jeje **

**Espero comentarios y por supuesto, sugerencias!**

_Falla mi gigai_

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por aquellas calles de Karakura que ya le eran tan familiares. Pero hoy todo estaba distinto. Ya había ido varias veces a ver a Urahara, pero la tienda estaba cerrada y nadie respondía a sus llamados. También había intentando localizarlo telefónicamente, pero nada… estaba desaparecido…

Urgencia. Esa era la palabra clave del día… urgencia. Había escuchado en el baño de la escuela a dos de sus compañeras hablando sobre la "falta" y eso había atrapado su atención. Desde que adquirió ese nuevo gigai que Urahara le entregó, todo fue distinto, pero normal, sólo que ahora estaba en uno de esos odiosos "fallos".

_- Kuchiki-san, este es tu nuevo gigai._

_- ¿Para qué quiero uno nuevo? Si este está en perfectas condiciones… - lo miró con ojos achicados._

_- Mira, para serte honesto, ese gigai que traes, está hecho por el departamento de investigación de la Sociedad de Almas y no tiene comparación con los míos – carraspeó – Además, este nuevo modelo es mucho más humano de lo que te puedes imaginar – usó un tono un tanto extraño y la miró con aires de grandeza._

_- ¿Más humano?_

_- Este gigai es capaz de crecer con el tiempo. Tus sentidos estarán mucho más agudizados e incluso puedes enfermar como los humanos. De esa manera nadie sospechará que no lo eres – la miró con los ojos achicados para responder a la mirada que le daba la chica._

_- ¿Y para qué quiero yo que nadie sospeche?_

_- Acaso no es obvio…_

_- No_

_- Mira… es fácil… póntelo y verás… - una sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica apareció en la cara del sombrerudo._

_- Está bien – dijo molesta._

_Salió de su cuerpo, ayudada por el "toque" del bastón de Urahara y entró en el nuevo gigai._

_- Es más cómodo que el otro – dijo con algo de disgusto en su voz._

_- Se lo dije… Kuchiki-san_

_- ¿Alguna otra cosa?_

_- Si – la miró seriamente – este nuevo cuerpo tiene todas las funciones del cuerpo humano, así que como mujer que eres, tendrás una menstruación cada 28 días – Rukia lo miró de mala manera – No me mires así – sonrió – es mejor para ti, tu alma estará más reconfortada con este tipo de gigai, créeme que lo sé_

¿Por qué tuvo que hacerle caso a ese imbécil? Ahora estaba en aprietos. Hacía 10 días que tendría que haberle venido la menstruación y no sucedía nada… estaba fallando el "gigai-sama" de Urahara, ¡y el maldito no estaba!

- Kisama – murmuró, mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo… ¿Dónde podría ir? ¿Un médico, quizá?... Ya que era "tan humana", podría ir a ver a un médico para humanos… tal vez él resolvería el problema.

Llegó a una clínica con un bonito cartel verde que decía "Clínica Mater Dei". Tocó el timbre y una señora gordita con una gran sonrisa le abrió la puerta.

- Pase, por favor – le dijo con una voz dulce y empalagosa.

- Gracias – respondió Rukia con su mejor cara angelical.

Se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala de espera, mientras la señora regordeta le hacía unas cuantas preguntas.

- El doctor ya viene, está atendiendo un parto

- ¿Parto?

- Si – le dijo sonriente la secretaria.

- ¿Cómo se llama el doctor?

- Ishida, Ishida Ryuuken – los ojos de Rukia parecían dos platos.

- Cr… creo que mejor me voy – dijo en voz baja, levantándose nerviosamente de la silla.

- ¿Sucede algo, señorita?

- No. Es que me he olvidado algo importante en mi casa. Volveré en cuanto lo haya recuperado – le dijo muy nerviosa, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de la clínica. ¿Cómo iba a suponer que el padre de Ishida atendería en esa maldita clínica? Lo único que le faltaba era que la reconociera y se armara un desastre total…

Se detuvo frente a una mueblería. Miró atentamente por la vidriera y logró divisar una preciosa cama armada, igualita a la de Ichigo. Se sonrojó y dejó que su mente divagara un rato frente al cristal.

_Estaba tirada boca abajo, apoyada sobre sus codos, leyendo un manga y escuchado música en el MP4 de Ichigo, mientras él estudiaba matemática sentado en su escritorio._

_- Te dije que prestaras atención en clase – le dijo divertida desde la cama, mirando la expresión de confusión y casi tortura de Ichigo._

_- El problema no es prestar atención en clase, el problema es que tú me desconcentras a cada momento, idiota – contestó molesto._

_- ¿Yo? ¿Y ahora qué hice, Kurosaki-kun? – le dijo con su tono meloso._

_- Nada. Sólo estar ahí tirada en MI cama – se levantó y se acercó con su semblante serio y fruncido – sin mí – esto último lo dijo muy cerca de la cara de Rukia y con un tono muy pervertido._

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado para quitarse esos recuerdos tan… cómo decirlo… ¿lujuriosos?... ¡Qué estaba pensando! Ese no era momento para recordar aquello, tenía que solucionar su falla… ¡Maldito gigai! ¡Maldito Urahara!

Siguió caminando. Vio una farmacia. ¿Tal vez…? En la puerta estaban dos señoras charlando muy animadamente. Una alta, de cabello negro y recogido y la otra, petisa y pelirroja, ambas llevaban trajecitos ajustados y se notaba lo finas y estiradas que eran.

- ¿Viste la niña de los vecinos? – Rukia se detuvo a unos metros, no porque le interesara lo que hablaban las señoras, sino porque estaban justo en la entrada de la farmacia y no quería que nadie la viera allí.

- Si… pobres padres…

- ¡Que bochorno! Embarazarse a los 15 años…

Sin saber bien por qué, un impulso casi animal la llevó a salir corriendo de ese lugar… Corrió y corrió hasta que se detuvo en una colina un tanto alejada de la ciudad, desde donde se podía ver 

el atardecer. Se sentó allí y tomó sus rodillas con las manos. Estaba agitada y jadeando por la carrera.

- ¿Por qué pasan estas ideas por mi cabeza? Si Urahara me dijo… - hablaba sola mientras recordaba.

_- Urahara_

_- ¿Si, Kuchiki-san?_

_-¿Hay algún problema con las almas que se quedan en el mundo humano?_

_- ¿A qué te refieres puntualmente?_

_- No se… estuve pensando que tal vez me quede un tiempo aquí…_

_Urahara sonrió abiertamente con un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos._

_- Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, pero para ser parte de este mundo, debes pertenecer a él – Rukia lo miró desconcertada – Si tu deseas formar tu vida aquí, debes deshacerte de tu otra vida en la Sociedad de Almas… sino no pertenecerás a ninguno de los dos mundos. Cuando quieras formar tu familia en el mundo humano, tendrás que ser humana, de lo contrario no perteneces a este mundo_

_- ¿Quieres decir que mientras siga siendo shinigami no podré tener mi familia aquí?_

_- Ni siquiera con este gigai humanizante – contestó firmemente Urahara, esta vez mirándola a los ojos, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_- Oh… ya veo_

Entonces… Tenía la seguridad total de que nada "humano" sucedería con su cuerpo, más que esa odiosa menstruación que este mes faltaba. Lanzó un grito de frustración a la nada.

Se levantó y volvió a aquella farmacia en dónde estaban las señoras paradas.

- Buenas tardes, señorita, ¿qué desea? – el hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador se veía amable y despreocupado, sonriendo detrás de unos enormes bigotes canosos.

- Ehhh… aspirinas… - dijo avergonzada. No podía pedirle "eso" a un señor de estas características… Definitivamente esperaría encontrar a Urahara. Lo mataría, pero primero haría que revise su gigai…

**¿Les gustó? ¿Sigo escribiéndolo? Espero comentarios y si más de dos dejan un rev alentador, prometo seguirlo!! Gracias!!**


	2. Malditas rayitas rosadas

**Realmente estoy muy agradecida con todos los que hicieron un clic sobre el link que los dirige a esta loca historia IchiRukista… jeje **

**Agradecimientos: a Beautifull Madness-sama, a B.BadGuy-sensei, a Mina-chan, a Rukia Kurosaki-chan, a Carolina, a gotica, a jessy moon 15 y a todos los que hicieron clic…**

**Y ahora los dejo con el capítulo 2…**

_Malditas rayitas rosadas_

Miraba, confundida, la pequeña tirita… ¿qué significaba aquello? Aparecieron de golpe, como si de lanzas arrojadas por un entrenado lancero se tratara, dos perfectas rayitas rosadas en esa pequeña tirita blanca…

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué debería hacer? Definitivamente estaba embarazada… ya era la tercer prueba de embarazo que se hacía en la tarde… y las tres habían dado positivo… Era un hecho… estaba embarazada…

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla… ¿cómo decírselo a Ichigo? En realidad… no sabía si decirle o no… Primero debería asegurarse de que estaba realmente embarazada… Tal vez no era tan humana como le había dicho el maldito de Urahara, y esas pruebas habían dado positivo por error… No quería que Ichigo se preocupara por nada… y menos si no estaba completamente segura de eso… Así que decidió esperar a localizar a Urahara… y confirmarlo.

Agarró el teléfono por enésima vez y marcó el número. Nadie contestaba… colgó y siguió contemplando las rayitas rosadas…

Un hijo… ¿un hijo?... En qué demonios pensaba… ella era una alma… un shinigami… no podía pretender tener hijos… y menos con un humano… estaba loca, realmente loca… pero… ¿por qué lloraba? No se sentía angustiada… no estaba mal… ¿qué era ese sentimiento reconfortante que sentía en su pecho?

Pasos. Pasos rápidos y fuertes se acercaban. Guardó rápidamente la tirita bajo la almohada y se sentó en la cama. Ichigo entró en la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? – estaba algo molesto.

- Te esperaba – dijo ella desganadamente.

- Ah – la miró desconcertado - ¿y a ti que te pasa?

- Nada…

- ¿Nada? ¿Y a qué viene esa cara?

- Ya te dije que nada… no me molestes – se levantó y se disponía a retirarse, pero Ichigo la tomó por la cintura cuando pasó por su lado. Siempre peleaban cuando se veían, esa era su manera de decirse "Hola, ¿cómo estás? Te extrañé, ¿sabes?", pero esta vez era distinto, ella le estaba diciendo eso en serio.

- No me mientas – le dijo al oído - ¿qué te sucede?

- No importa – reprimió una lágrima que quiso salir… ¿desde cuándo ella lloraba tan fácilmente?

- No importa, un cuerno… Primero me dices que me esperabas y ahora me dices "deja de molestarme"… ¿qué te pasa? – sonaba molesto.

- Es que…. – dudó en decirle… no podía… - te tardaste mucho

- ¿Y tanto escándalo por eso? Tonta… - la giró y acarició su mejilla con dulzura. Rukia podía verse claramente en el reflejo de los ojos de Ichigo… ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que lo amaba de aquella loca manera?

No se resistió más al hechizo de esas órbitas miel y comenzó a besarlo… dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento que la invadía cada vez que estaba entre sus brazos…

_Los dos estaban sentados en la cama de Ichigo. No se miraban ni se hablaban. Varios minutos de silencio los estaban incomodando._

_Ambos sabían que algo les pasaba, que ya no podían mirarse a los ojos sin sentir esas sensaciones nauseabundas en sus estómagos… ¿qué era eso? Varias veces se lo hicieron saber al otro… no con palabras, sino con algún gesto… o tal vez algún insulto… pero hoy… todo era distinto…_

_- Enana – le dijo él de mala gana y sin mirarla._

_- ¿Qué quieres, idiota?_

_- ¿Qué te sucede?_

_- Nada_

_- Entonces, ¿por qué traes esa maldita cara?_

_- Más maldita es la tuya… tarado_

_Los dos se miraron con bronca, habían comenzado otra riña por tonteras… ¿por qué no se atrevían a decirse frente a frente lo que sentían si bien sabían que al otro le pasaba lo mismo?_

_Mantuvieron sus miradas desafiantes unos segundos, hasta que sus expresiones fueron deshaciéndose y mostraron su inseguridad a través de sus ojos._

_Ichigo llevó su mano a la cara de Rukia y la rozó con temor._

_- ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? – dijo ella sin ningún atisbo de pelea en la voz._

_- Que te quiero, enana – movió su mano hacia la nuca de la chica y la atrajo hacia él, para poder besarla. Y así lo hizo…_

Se separaron. Ella estaba contra la puerta del armario, con ambas piernas atrapando la cintura de Ichigo y él la presionaba con fuerza, sosteniendo con su mano izquierda la cadera de Rukia, para que no se cayera. Sus respiraciones estaban alteradas y sus corazones latían con fuerza.

- Ichigo… para… - le dijo entre jadeos.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – comenzó a besarle el cuello.

- No… sigas… - ella estaba insegura, pero aquella sensación que le proveían los besos y las caricias del chico no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Al fin, cedió a ese placer infinito.

Él desabrochó sus pantalones y, con una excelente maniobra, pudo introducirse en ella con facilidad. Rukia dio un gemido, ahogado por un beso oportuno de Ichigo, que sonreía lujuriosamente entre los labios de ella.

Otra vez estaban uniendo desenfrenadamente sus cuerpos, otra vez habían caído en la tentación de amarse mutuamente…

Dos certeros golpes en la puerta, y una voz chillona luego, interrumpieron su pasional encuentro. Ambos se quedaron quietos y callados, Ichigo permanecía dentro de ella.

- Ichi-nii… baja a comer… y si Rukia está contigo… dile que también venga…

Los dos escucharon los rápidos pasos de Yuzu bajando las escaleras. Se miraron y comenzaron a reírse picaronamente.

Después de la cena, todos se fueron a sus cuartos. Estaba realmente cansado. Se quitó su camiseta y se tiró en la cama… Cerró los ojos, intentando escuchar alguna voz en la casa… pero, al parecer, todos estaban ya durmiendo… Sonrió… sabía que Rukia vendría en cualquier momento a terminar lo que habían comenzado antes de cenar…

Se giró, quedando boca abajo, ya que le dolía un poco la espalda. Puso su mano derecha debajo de la almohada y pudo sentir cómo sus dedos tocaban algo pequeño y duro… ¿qué era eso? Lo sacó y 

lo miró algo desconcertado… ¿Qué hacía esa tirita de cartulina allí debajo de SU almohada y qué significaban esas dos rayitas rosadas?

**¿Realmente Ichigo será tan distraído que no se dio cuenta qué era eso? Y Rukia… ¡cómo va a olvidarse eso allí!... Bueno… espero sus comentarios ansiosa y me gustaría saber su opinión… ¿estará embarazada o será de veras una falla del gigai?**


	3. Felicitaciones, pero ¿de quién es?

**Aquí está por fin el cap 3… espero que lo disfruten…**

**Gracias a todos por leer este fic! Y muchas más gracias a los que siempre siguen todo lo que escribo!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: Beautifull Madness-sama, Rukia Kurosaki-san, B.BadGuy-sensei, JaNy!!**

**Obvio acepto todo tipo de comentarios!**

_Felicitaciones, pero… ¿de quién es?_

¿A quién consultar ahora? ¿Qué debería hacer? Maldito Urahara… ¿dónde se había metido? Ya había ido a la tienda unas veinte veces y había llamado al teléfono fijo unas cien… Y le dejó más de diez mensajes en el móvil… y nada… definitivamente ese maldito loco había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra y ella lo necesitaba como nunca…

Buscaba y rebuscaba entre sus contactos alguien con quién pudiera charlar… alguien de confianza, que supiera del tema lo suficiente como para aconsejarle o dejarla un poco más tranquila…

Rangiku Matsumoto… definitivamente no… ella era shinigami… podría tener experiencia, pero era muy bocazas… si se lo decía a ella seguro que media Sociedad de Almas se enteraría en dos horas… No.

Orihime Inoue… dudó… tal vez… no… le contestaría algo como… "¿Qué es estar embarazada?"… mejor que no…

Chizuru Honsho… no, ni hablar… Ryo Kuneida… tampoco… Michiru Ogawa… no… Mahana Natsui, menos… A ver… ¿quién más? Renji… no, definitivamente no, imposible… Uryu Ishida… ¿Ishida? Tal vez… es un chico bastante reservado… y además, sabe muchas cosas… de seguro él tenga idea sobre gigais… o al menos sabrá qué tiene que hacer una chica embarazada… o que supone que lo está… Tragó saliva y lo llamó al móvil…

- Hola… ¿Ishida-kun?... habla Kuchiki… si… ¿cómo estás?... bien… necesito pedirte un favor… ¿podríamos encontrarnos para hablar de algo?... si… ¿a qué hora?... bien… nos vemos… gracias… bye…

Listo, ya estaba arreglado… Tenía que hablar con él y contarle… pero no podía decírselo directamente… de pronto recordó que nadie sabía de su relación con Ichigo… maldita sea…

_- Si… así… ¡más! – gritaba entre jadeos Rukia… Estaba sentada sobre Ichigo, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas… tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas del chico y con sus piernas abrazaba su cadera. Él la sostenía por la cintura, para favorecer los movimientos…_

_- Rukia… - susurró antes de llegar al clímax…_

_Los dos se quedaron en esa posición un rato, hasta que sus corazones y sus respiraciones se normalizaron…_

_- Hey… Rukia…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo más ocultaremos esto? Ya no me aguanto estar a escondidas…_

_- Es que… mi hermano…_

_- Iré yo mismo a decirle a Byakuya… estoy harto de escuchar "mi hermano esto…", "mi hermano aquello…" – se escuchaba molesto. Rukia se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse - ¿Qué haces?_

_- ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme enojar?_

_- Porque tú eres obstinada y terca_

_- ¿Yo? ¿Y tú qué?_

_- Nada… sólo quiero gritarle a todos que estoy al lado de una maldita perra_

_- Y yo quisiera gritarles a todos que Ichigo Kurosaki es el estúpido que duerme conmigo cada noche_

_Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin mirarse. Rukia se sentó al lado de Ichigo, que estaba recostado en la cama, aún desnudo. Estaba amaneciendo._

_- ¿Sabes? Cuando pueda arreglar algunas cosas iremos a decirle todo a mi hermano_

_- Está bien… pero que sea rápido… ya quiero tomarte de la mano por la calle_

_Los dos sonrieron._

¿Por qué era tan obstinada? Tenía que haberle dicho a Ichigo que vaya a hablar con Byakuya… después de todo no era tan malo que ella quisiera tener algo con él… ¿o sí?... Si… Ichigo era humano… y ella shinigami… si Byakuya se entera de lo que está sucediendo los mata a los dos… tembló al pensar en sembonsakura… Se levantó y suspiró.

Ichigo estaba parado, esperando que el semáforo de la avenida le permitiera cruzar… estaba algo nervioso… Jugaba con "algo" que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón… ¿era eso lo que creía que era?... ¿A quién podría preguntar?... ¿Quién tenía la suficiente experiencia cómo para saber eso y la suficiente confianza como para no comentar? Además… ¿sería de Rukia? ¿Qué estaba haciendo eso debajo de su almohada? El semáforo le dio paso y cruzó. Caminaba lentamente por la calle, como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera. Se chocó a alguien, se dio vuelta para disculparse…

- ¿Qué te sucede, idiota?

- ¿Ishida? ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada

- ¿Por qué andas tan distraído?

- Por nada

- Mmm… - se acomodó los anteojos… Primero ese llamado de Rukia pidiéndole que se encuentren y luego se encuentra a Ichigo con esa cara… ¿qué estaba pasando?

- Este… Ishida… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Dime…

- Eh… - no sabía cómo preguntarle… - Este…

- Dímelo de una vez, estoy algo apurado

- No, nada, nada… después hablamos… ve…

- Como quieras…

Uryu se fue. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Desde cuándo él se comportaba de aquella manera tan estúpida? Bueno… fuera lo que fuera… tenía que averiguar si "eso" es lo que cree y de quién es… además… ¿era positivo?... Alguna de las chicas de su familia estaba embarazada… ¿embarazada? ¿Rukia? Pero… si recordaba perfectamente sus palabras…

_Los dos estaban sobre la cama, desnudos. Ichigo sobre Rukia. La besaba apasionadamente. Sentía cómo el calor fluía por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su miembro reaccione muy potentemente… quería poseerla de nuevo y rápido…_

_- ¿Hay que usar protección ahora? – le preguntó en voz baja a Rukia mientras besaba su cuello._

_- No lo creo… - dijo entre suspiros – Urahara me dijo que no podía tener familia mientras siga siendo shinigami…_

_- Ya veo… - sonrió maliciosamente. Se introdujo de un solo empuje en Rukia sintiendo una descarga eléctrica a través de su espina dorsal…_

- Maldición – dijo en voz baja y siguió caminando…

Rukia estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del parque dónde había quedado con Uryu. Estaba algo nerviosa y su estómago le reprochaba que no hubiera comido nada antes de salir de la casa. Refunfuñaba en voz baja cosas ininteligibles mientras miraba los pajaritos pasando por el cielo lleno de nubes regordetas que, de vez en cuando, tapaban los rayos de sol.

Uryu la vio de lejos, pero no se acercó, pensó que después de haber visto la cara de idiota que tenía Ichigo sería mejor observar un tiempo a Rukia antes de charlar… de seguro habían peleado o algo así… sino Ichigo jamás traería semejante cara de desconcierto. Tragó saliva y se acomodó los anteojos.

Ella se veía algo extraña. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y estaba cruzada de brazos y piernas. Se notaba de lejos su nerviosismo y cómo movía la boca diciendo algo que no podía comprender a esa distancia… esta vez algo bastante gordo había pasado… ¿será que están juntos realmente como todos sospechaban desde hacía un tiempo? Podría ser… pero… ¿para qué tanto apuro en hablar con él? Si al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que ver en el asunto…

Decidió que ya era suficiente observación y, acomodándose otra vez sus anteojos con su dedo índice, se ajustó un poco la corbata y se acercó lentamente a Rukia. Ella permanecía aún con los ojos cerrados, balbuceando.

- Hola, Kuchiki-san – dijo con un tono serio y preocupado.

- Hola, Ishida-kun – ella se oía nerviosa. Abrió los ojos y lo miró fijo. En el fondo de sus pupilas se podía ver un toque de preocupación… nunca había visto a Rukia de esa manera… ella siempre demostraba entereza y frialdad ante las situaciones… y más si se trataba de Ichigo… o… a lo mejor no se trataba de él… Se sentó a su lado y entrelazó sus manos, al mismo tiempo que apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

- Bien, aquí estamos… ¿de qué quieres hablar?

- Es que… tengo una duda…

- Dime…

- Una amiga mía cree que está embarazada… - Uryu se sorprendió… ¿amiga? Rukia con "amigas"… mmm… eso le sonaba extraño… pero bueno…

- Oh… ¿y está segura de eso?

- No lo sé… me dijo que se hizo unas pruebas de embarazo y le dieron positivo…

- Entonces es muy probable que lo esté… ¿usó protección en sus relaciones?

- Eh… no – contentestó secamente. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero Uryu no la miraba y eso ayudaba bastante.

- Entonces seguramente lo esté… pero… ¿para qué me cuentas esto a mi?

- Es que… bueno… yo no tengo mucha experiencia en estas cosas – reía un poco nerviosa – y como tu… ya sabes… es que…

- Si, puedo decirte que debería hacer… primero que nada tiene que ir a ver a su ginecólogo

- ¿Su qué?

- El ginecólogo es un médico que se encarga específicamente de la atención de mujeres… y puede hacerle las pruebas necesarias para confirmar su estado y controlar el embarazo, si es que lo está

- ¿Hay posibilidades que no esté embarazada?

- Y… hay veces que las pruebas fallan… no importa por qué… pero los análisis de sangre y de orina que le haga el médico no fallarán… dile que vaya… - Uryu se paró, no era lo que pensaba que le diría Rukia… además… ¿quién sería esa "amiga"? No será…

- Gracias, Ishida… Le diré a mi amiga eso…

- Ah, Kuchiki… ¿sabes qué le sucede a Kurosaki?

- ¿Por? No lo veo desde anoche… hoy en la mañana, cuando me levanté… ya no estaba…

- Me lo crucé en la calle… iba muy distraído…

- No se qué le puede estar pasando por la cabeza… es un idiota…

- Nos vemos, Kuchiki

Uryu se fue y Rukia se quedó en el banco, mirando las nubes… ¿Un médico? ¿Podría un médico humano confirmarle su supuesto estado? ¿O era mejor esperar al descerebrado de Urahara? Suspiró resignada…

Un momento… Uryu se detuvo en medio de la vereda… "¿Amiga + Rukia? ¿Será Orihime…? Pero…", pensó. Estaba seguro de haber usado protección en todo momento… además… habían quedado en no decir nada… mmm… tenía que averiguarlo…

**Bien! Al fin el cap 3!! Espero que les haya gustado y espero comentarios y suposiciones, quejas… etc, etc!**

**Nos vemos!**


	4. Y la cocina se llenó de humo

**¡Gracias! YY Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo que recibo de su parte por este fic! Realmente me halaga que les guste el "humor" que escribo… jaja! Gracias TT**

**En especial a: Beautifull Madness, Rukia Kurosaki-chan, B.BadGuy-sensei, JaNy, kaoru, jessy moon 15, y a la más maestra de todas, conchito!**

_Y la cocina se llenó de humo…_

Allí estaba él, parado en el medio de la calle, pensado en pavadas… ¿Cómo podía pasarle por su cabeza que fuera de una de sus pequeñas hermanas? Era imposible… entonces no quedaba otra… era de Rukia… Rukia estaba… ¡No! ¡Ni pensarlo! Primero tenía que asegurarse de que eso fuera lo que creía que era… y que cada vez estaba más convencido de que lo fuera…

Siguió caminando errantemente… Hasta que vio a lo lejos una figura familiar que no se le había pasado por la mente.

- Idiota – se dijo en voz baja, mientras se acercaba a la chica que vestía con unos pantalones capri y una camisa… Estaba algo extraña, parecía esperar a alguien… - ¿A quién esperas? – La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar tan cerca la voz de Ichigo.

- A nadie… - se dio vuelta nerviosa… Ichigo la miró con rareza… no lo había insultado… definitivamente algo sucedía…

- Si… seguro… Oye Tat… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – ahora era él el que estaba nervioso…

- ¿Y a ti que te sucede? Estás raro…

- Mira – le mostró la tirita con las dos perfectas rayitas rosadas allí, impúdicas…

- ¿Y esto? – Tatsuki abrió desmesuradamente los ojos… ¿cómo había ido a parar esa cosita a las manos de Ichigo?

- Es una larga historia… bueno… no tan larga… Resulta que ayer en la noche, cuando me acosté… metí la mano debajo de mi almohada y allí estaba esto…

- ¿Y que hacía esta cosa debajo de tu almohada? No me digas que… - estaba sorprendida… ¿tenía algo con alguna chica?

- Bueno… es que… hace un tiempo que… - se sonrojaba cada vez más.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Ichigo la miró a los ojos.

- Rukia – Tatsuki casi se desmalla… ¿Rukia? Todos sospechaban de ellos… pero siempre se veían tan pelados… era extraño pensar en ellos haciendo "esas" cosas… Pero bueno… ahí estaba Ichigo, mostrándole un test de embarazo positivo y confesándole sonrojado que hacía "tiempo" que tenía algo con Rukia…

- Bueno… ¿y no le preguntaste a ella?

- ¡Cómo crees! Es que ella me dijo que Urahara le dijo que no podía tener familia mientras siga siendo shinigami…

- ¿Entonces?

- No lo se

- ¡No seas idiota! ¡Lo primero que tenías que hacer era hablar con ella! – detuvo repentinamente sus gritos cuando se quedó fija en un punto a la distancia. Hizo una extraña seña con la cabeza y miró a Ichigo seriamente.

- Lo mejor será que tú te quedes con eso – dijo él despectivamente – mientras intento averiguar con Urahara si esta locura es posible

- Está bien… pero en cuanto sepas algo me llamas al móvil – Tatsuki intentaba ver algo que parecía muy movedizo, porque se levantaba y giraba los ojos en su busca… Guardó la famosa tirita en su cartera.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada… ve rápido que necesitas cambiar esa maldita cara de estúpido…

Ichigo salió de allí… por fin… Ella suspiró. Alguien se paró a sus espaldas.

- Lo siento… es que me lo encontré…

- No pasa nada… ¿a dónde íbamos hoy?

- De compras… nada extraño…

- Hola… - le dijo el chico, abrazándola. Pasó sus fuertes y tatuados brazos por encima de los hombros de ella y la abrazó tiernamente.

- Hola – Tatsuki sonrió. No sabía bien cómo había pasado, pero estaba saliendo desde hacía algún tiempo con él… Un shinigami, un alma, un hombre elegante, fuerte, amante de las peleas y el buen humor… estaba bien, contenta… hasta diría que estaba feliz… y a él también se lo veía bien…

Los dos caminaban uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano… Renji se veía como un adolescente en pleno desarrollo hormonal… Ella era tan… perfecta… ¿Cómo la había pasado por alto todo ese tiempo? Ahora que podía compartir con una mujer tan "a su manera" todo su tiempo, se daba cuenta cuán equivocado estaba de pensar en que Rukia era su único y perdido amor… Sonreía mientras charlaba chistosamente con Tatsuki… peleaban, se reían y hacían lo que les gustaba hacer…

- Bueno… aquí estamos – Renji estaba cargado de paquetes y bolsas y Tatsuki sólo traía su pequeña cartera y las llaves de su casa. Habían estado dos horas recorriendo negocio tras negocio, comprando compulsivamente. Entraron en la casa y él dejó todo en el suelo – Bueno, mis padres no están, así que nos pondremos cómodos – sonrió pícaramente y Renji igual – Si quieres, allá hay algunos discos… - señalando el equipo de música coquetamente – O allí está la televisión – señaló el aparato con infantilidad – voy al baño, ya regreso – le guiñó un ojo.

Renji miró los discos… nada lograba interesarle… no es que no supiera de música, ya que ella le había enseñado bastante… es que… no tenía ganas… Se acercó al sillón amarillo que estaba en la sala y buscaba el control remoto de la tele…

- ¡Tat! ¿Dónde podrá estar el control del tele?

- No lo sé… búscalo…

Renji balbuceó algo inentendible ysiguió buscando. Se topó con la cartera de Tatsuki, que estaba abierta y vio algo que le llamó la atenció adentro… Una tirita blanca, algo extraña, con dos líneas rosas… ¿qué seria?... Bueno, en fin… no importaba… ahora sólo tenía que prender la televisión… Y como si fuera un milagro, debajo de la carterita de la chica, estaba el bendito control remoto… Lo tomó, se sentó en el sillón y encendió el aparato.

Una publicidad llamó su atención… "Lo mejor para saber si estás o no…", se podía ver claramente la misma tirita que Tatsuki tenía en su bolso… "con dos líneas rosadas… confirmas…" los ojos de Renji parecían dos huevos fritos… "Y puedes ir comprando pañales…" Ahora sí estaba fuera de su razón… ¿pañales? Pero… ¿no era que con ese gigai no sucedería nada?... Maldito Urahara…

Apagó la televisión… ya había tenido suficiente… Tatsuki volvió del baño, traía puesto un corcé negro de encaje y un portaligas con medias caladas… muy provocativo… Renji olvidó de pronto todo el asunto de las rayitas… Se acercó y la tomó bruscamente por la cintura para comenzar a besarla deseperadamente… ¡Al diablo con todo!

- ¿Por qué siempre sucede esto con este tipo? – hacía un tiempo que hablaba sólo, sentado en la puerta cerrada de la tienda de Urahara.

- ¿Y tú para qué lo buscas? – la voz de Rukia lo hizo temblar… ¿qué hacía ella allí?

- ¿Qué te importa?

- Si me importa… pareces un imbécil… ¿qué te sucede? – ella se sentó a su lado. Él no la miró.

- Nada

- Ah claro… y después yo soy la que te oculta cosas…

- Rukia… tu me ocultas cosas… - afirmó con un tono serio y sombrío. Rukia recordó de repente, y sin sabía bien el por qué, que había dejado "olvidada" la maldita tirita con las dos pérfidas rayitas debajo de la queridísima almohada de Ichigo… Tragó saliva… esto se pondría feo…

- Es que… no estoy segura…

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

- Porque no sabía… no…

- Está bien… pero… ¿es seguro?

- No… no lo sé… Urahara…

- ¡Urahara al diablo! ¡Iremos a ver a un médico!

- Pero…

- ¡Nada de peros! ¡Quiero saber ya qué es lo que está sucediendo!

- Como quieras… pero sigo pensando que es mejor esperar a Urahara… - Ichigo la miró. Ella se veía abatida y preocupada. La abrazó y la chica se recostó sobre su hombro.

- No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien…

**Sociedad de Almas…**

Renji había regresado después de su muy entretenida y más que agradable visita a su novia humana, que la tenía bien escondida… Tenía que hacer sus averiguaciones… si llegaba a ser verdad lo que suponía, estaría en graves aprietos…

Golpeó en la oficina de Byakuya con temor… ¿sería correcto preguntarle eso a él? Pero… tratándose de reglas y castigos… él sabría todo y con detalle…

- Entra Renji… - Byakuya hablaba fría y serenamente, como siempre… Eso tranquilizaba un poco al pelirrojo.

- Buenas tardes, capitán

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que… yo… necesito hacerle una pregunta… un tanto extraña…

- Dime – Byakuya no lo miraba, sólo estaba concentrado en unos papeles…

- ¿Qué sucede con los shinigamis que se involucran con los humanos?

- Nada importante… ¿acaso tú y Rukia no están involucrados con humanos?

- Je… pero… no me refiero a eso… sino… algo más… íntimo… - estaba demasiado nervioso.

- En ese caso… depende de la falta… pero el castigo máximo es el encierro de por vida en alguna de las prisiones subterráneas, o en algunos casos el exilio… o la muerte – recalcó esa última palabra.

- Oh… ¿y si la falta es tan grave como… - carraspeó – concebir? – Byakuya lo miró.

- ¿Y eso?

- No, nada… simple curiosidad… jeje

Renji se fue más rápido que ligero… se estaba metiendo en un terreno muy, pero muy, áspero y espinoso… Definitivamente tenía que averiguarlo por otro lado…

"Concebir"… esa palabra le retumbaba en su cabeza noble… ¿Acaso…? No… no podía pensar eso… Pero, la curiosidad infame de saber la verdad lo invadía… Se levantó. Estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué estaba sucediendo en el mundo humano, y eso haría.

**Muy bien! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y sugerencias! ¡Nos hablamos!**


	5. Novias embarazadas

**Primero que nada, les quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta divertida historia…**

**Luego pedirles perdón por la demora… TT**

**Y después avisarles que este cap contiene lemon!**

**Ahora, a leer!**

_Novias embarazadas_

Y ahí estaba él, parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Orihime, tambaleándose como una hoja. ¿Sería posible que ella estuviera embarazada y no se lo hubiera comentado? Es cierto y lo reconocía, ella no era de las más despiertas… pero, de todas formas confiaba en que si algo le ocurría recurriría inmediatamente a él, como muchas otras veces lo había hecho con temas menores…

Golpeó tres veces, como lo hacía habitualmente. Ella abrió sin preguntar y lo miró con una sonrisa. Llevaba puesto un vestido bastante escotado color verde que mostraba más de lo necesario en ese momento. Uryu la empujó suavemente para que nadie lograra verla desde la calle… Un beso fugaz en la frente fue su saludo silencioso… si la hubiera besado en la boca se hubiera delatado… él nunca la saludaba de otra forma…

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Orihime algo preocupada, la cara de Uryu no era de las mejores. Tenía su ceño arrugado y estaba por demás serio.

- Nada… algunos problemas en la escuela

- ¿Problemas? Si tú no tienes problemas…

- No son míos… - él se sentó en el sofá y se acomodó, estirando los brazos y apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo. Ella se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, sin perder nunca su sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué tan serio? Si esos problemas no son tuyos deberías sonreír… - Uryu sólo suspiró sonoramente… era demasiado difícil indagar sobre "ese" tema…

- ¿Últimamente te has sentido bien? – preguntó sin levantar su cabeza y usando un tono serio. Orihime dejó de sonreír.

- Si… - estaba algo extrañada… - ¿Por qué?

- ¿No sentiste mareos, descomposturas o algo así?

- No, para nada… - puso su dedo índice derecho en su mejilla y acompañada de un gesto pensativo, continúo – pero ahora que lo dices… creo que Kuchiki-san si estuvo descompuesta

- ¿Kuchiki-san? – ahora comenzaba a caer… tal vez ella no se refería a "una amiga"… sino a ella misma… pero… ¿no es que usa un cuerpo falso?

- Si… me pidió que la acompañara a la casa el otro día… se veía pálida y algo ojerosa… me dijo que no había dormido bien…

- ¿Y Kurosaki?

- Él estaba practicando no se qué en el gimnasio… me dijo que no le comentara nada…

- ¿Y qué fue lo que tenía?

- No lo sé… después de eso no la vi más…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Ella se acercó a Uryu y él comenzó a acariciarle la cara. Se miraron a los ojos.

- ¿De verdad que no te pasa nada? – notó que sus mejillas estaban demasiado blancas.

- No… - dijo en un susurro y se desvaneció en los brazos sorprendidos del chico.

Renji tomaba un café humeante mientras Tatsuki leía una revista dónde salían varios karatekas reporteados. De pronto, ella dejó la revista sobre la mesa y miró a Renji, que dejó la taza en el platito.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así? – Renji la veía sorprendido, ella estaba algo extraña. Tenía su ceño fruncido y su cara seria.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro… - sonrió nervioso…

- ¿Urahara te dijo que no era necesario que te cuides en las relaciones?

- Eh… - lo tomó por sorpresa… ¿esa pregunta era en referencia a la tirita con rayitas rosadas? Seguramente si… tragó saliva al mismo tiempo que comenzó a sonrojarse… - él… me dijo que no sucedería nada con el gigai…

- No te estoy preguntando eso… - lo miró algo mal y se cruzó de brazos… - la pregunta es simple… si no usas protección, ¿puedes llegar a…? – le hizo una seña alzando las cejas varias veces…

- Él me dijo que no era necesario cuidarse ni nada… que este es un cuerpo falso… - estaba nervioso, demasiado… agarró la taza y tomó otro trago.

- Ah… ya veo… ¿y tú estás seguro de eso? – Renji la miró… definitivamente ella… si, era obvio… ¿por qué preguntaría tanto sobre "eso"?

- Eh… - ¿Realmente estaba seguro de que Urahara tenía razón respecto a eso? ¿Podía o no podía dejar embarazada a una chica? - …en realidad él me dijo algo así como "mientras estés en el mundo humano siendo shinigami no podrás tener familia"…

- Entonces no te aseguró nada…

- No…

- Entonces… si es posible… - susurró más para ella que para que Renji lo escuchara… ¿"Es posible"? Definitivamente… ya no le quedaba ni una duda… sería papá…

Ichigo caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro de su habitación, con el teléfono en la mano. Rukia, sentada en la cama como chinito, lo miraba ir y venir. Los dos tenían cara seria y el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Puedes dejar de moverte tanto?

- No… ¡Maldito Urahara! ¿Dónde está?

- Desde ayer que lo estoy buscando… no me contestó…

- ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

- ¿No era que íbamos a ver a un médico humano?

- Es que… lo pensé mejor… y creo que es más prudente esperar a Urahara…

- Es lo que yo te decía… no se qué tan humano sea este cuerpo… es más, ni siquiera puedo decir que esté… - se frenó… sólo intentar decir esa palabra la aterraba. Ichigo la miró algo sonrojado…

Separaron sus miradas, incluso evitaron verse por algún tiempo. Ichigo se sentó a su lado y se cruzó de brazos.

Las calles del Seireitei en las tardes de calor, más cuando eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, estaban absolutamente desiertas. Él caminaba entre la sombra que daban algunos de los techos, tranquila y lentamente. Miraba a un punto fijo e inexistente en el horizonte, pero en realidad pensaba, y demasiado. "Concebir"… esa palabra aún retumbaba en su mente… ¿Por qué le venía ahora su subordinado a preguntarle esa ridiculez? ¿Acaso tenía alguna historia con una humana? Pero… era casi imposible aquello… ¿o no?

Seguía pensativo y silencioso, mientras unas gotitas de sudor recorrían su cara… Realmente hacía calor ese día…

Por fin, llegó al lugar dónde quería ir… la biblioteca. Allí encontraría los libros que necesitaba. Entró y la bibliotecaria lo recibió con una sonrisa amable y un suave "buenas tardes". Él, sólo atinó a contestar fríamente y a seguir su camino, sabía lo que buscaba y en qué lugar estaba exactamente.

Miró y remiró cada uno de los lomos de los libros de la zona de "leyes y normas del Seireitei", buscando todo aquello que se relacionara con los humanos. No había demasiado, pero lo que encontró le serviría. Luego, se dirigió a la sección de "nuevas almas y métodos de fertilización y creación artificiales". Y más tarde al área de "construcción y mantenimiento de gigais".

Volvió a la recepción con una pila considerable de libros, algunos viejos y polvorientos y otros nuevos y relucientes. La bibliotecaria lo miró con una sonrisa amplia y anotó en su ficha todos los libros que ascendían a una suma de trece.

Salió con la pila tambaleante y volvió a su humilde morada. Iba a tener una tarde agitada y por demás calurosa.

Uryu sostenía a Orihime con suavidad al mismo tiempo que le hablaba fuerte para intentar reanimarla… Un desmayo… ¿un desmayo? Oh, no… Otra vez las dudas aparecieron en la cabeza del Quincy…

- Hime… Hime… ¡Hime! – ya estaba comenzando a exasperarse… ella no reaccionaba, sólo emitía unos extraños gemidos… la apoyó en el sofá, recostándola y Orihime abrió los ojos lentamente.

- ¿Qué… pasó? – le dijo, sin poder hablar bien…

- Te desmayaste… ¿cómo te sientes?

- No… lo sé… - se veía más rosada… pero Uryu seguía preocupado…

- Llamaremos a un doctor

- No… ya estoy bien… - intentó sentarse y, con dificultad, lo logró. Miró a Uryu y la gran sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

- No… nada de eso… llamaré a un médico para que te revise

- No quiero… sólo quiero que me revises tú… - sonrió pícaramente y lo tomó por la nuca, acercándolo a ella, hasta que apoyó su cabeza, de costado en su pecho. Uryu podía sentir perfectamente los latidos del corazón de Hime al igual que sus enormes pechos en su cara.

Él puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y también sonrió de la misma forma que ella. Por un momento olvidaría el desmayo… era increíble cómo ella podía transformarlo en un chico tan distinto con sólo rozar su piel…

- ¿Y qué quieres que te revise? – su tono de voz sonaba provocativo.

_Salían de la escuela. Los seis. Rukia e Ichigo, peleaban como de costumbre por alguna tontera relacionada con la cena de esa noche. Tatsuki los miraba con molestia y refunfuñaba por lo bajo cosas relacionadas con el "tonto de Ichigo". Renji miraba con una sonrisa la pelea de los dos. En cambio, Uryu y Orihime estaban nerviosos y algo ausentes. Se dedicaban miraditas a escondidas y se sonrojaban cuando estas se encontraban._

_En la esquina de siempre, se separaron. Ichigo y Rukia seguían sus peleas rumbo a casa, Renji acompañaba a Tatsuki a su casa, que le quedaba de paso de la tienda de Urahara y Uryu y Orihime tenían sus casas en la misma dirección._

_Ese día caminaban nerviosos, sin mirarse ni hablarse. El sol teñía el cielo de naranja y en los anteojos del Quincy se reflejaban las nubes. Orihime, al ver eso, río tímidamente._

_- ¿Sucede algo? – le dijo nervioso… ¿por qué se sentía así? Era cierto que sus miradas se habían intensificado en las últimas semanas y que cada vez que la veía a los ojos su corazón latía más de lo normal… pero bien sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Ichigo desde siempre…_

_- Es que… las nubes se reflejan en tus anteojos… - sus risitas coquetas llegaban a los oídos del chico y estaba logrando su cometido. Él se detuvo y la miró intensamente… ya no se reflejaban las nubes, sino que podía ver sus ojos azules claramente al otro lado de los cristales._

_- Inoue-san… yo… te quiero – le dijo sin vueltas. No tenía caso seguir con ese juego ridículo… Ella sonrió abiertamente y se sonrojó._

_- Ishida-kun… yo… no sé… - ella no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos y sentía cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza… él se estaba declarando… así, sin más._

_- Comprendo que lo que sientes por Kurosaki es fuerte… y créeme que lo respeto… es que… necesitaba decirte esto… - volteó y siguió caminando lentamente, con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Ella permaneció quieta unos instantes, mirándolo alejarse._

_Su cara se ensombreció de pronto… "Kurosaki"… ese apellido retumbaba en su cabeza… había decidido olvidarse de él… Rukia era mejor pretendiente… y además estaba segura de que él la _

_quería más que a una amiga… o por lo menos más que a ella… Apretó sus manos nerviosamente y cerró sus ojos con rabia… ¿por qué Ishida había tenido que pronunciar ese nombre en ese momento? Sacudió su cabeza intentando remover sus pensamientos… Abrió sus ojos y corrió detrás del Quincy. Lo tomó por el brazo y él giró, quedando frente a frente._

_Orihime le quitó los anteojos y Uryu se sorprendió._

_- Me gustaría ver tus ojos sin esto – le dijo sonriente._

_- Pues… adelante – él atinó a sonreír, pero ella no lo dejó porque depositó sus labios en los de él… No sabía bien que estaba sucediendo… momentos antes creía que lo había rechazado y ahora lo estaba… ¿besando? Sin pensar la tomó por la cintura y respondió a aquel torpe beso._

- Salgamos de una vez de aquí, no me gusta este ambiente – Renji estaba algo molesto… tenía un mal presentimiento…

- ¿Qué te sucede? Es sólo un centro comercial… - Tatsuki intentaba convencerlo, pero la cara del pelirrojo no cambiaba.

- Es que… no lo sé… ¿por qué en vez de caminar y caminar por aquí no vamos a tu casa? – le dijo cambiando su tono de voz en medio de la frase y arrinconándola contra la pared.

- Ya te lo dije… hoy están mis padres… - Tatsuki lo empujó con ambas manos, evitando el contacto cercano…

- Bueno, entonces busquemos un lugar menos público – se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Para qué? Si total no vas a hacer nada…

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que no quieres hacer nada más que hablar… ¿o no?

- ¿Hablar? – Renji no entendía demasiado lo que le quería decir su compañera.

- No paraste de evadir mis preguntas acerca del gigai desde que te hice la primera en la cafetería…

- Es que… no lo sé… - los colores volvían a subirle a su cara.

- ¿Piensas que estoy embarazada?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees? – había acertado…

- Es que me miras de esa forma tan… extraña

- Pero tú me haces tantas preguntas acerca de eso… ¿por qué? – al parecer no era cierto que estuviera embarazada… pero entonces… ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

- Es que… no puedo contarte

- ¿Por…? – dejó su pregunta por la mitad… ya comenzaba a entender por dónde venía todo… - ¿Rukia, no? – Tatsuki lo miró indecisa… ¿le decía o no?

- No, no… - no podía decirle y traicionar a Ichigo, no hasta que no supiera si era cierto o no… Renji la miró poco convencido… pero bueno, no tenía caso seguir indagando… no al menos por ahora…

_Nunca había notado su presencia hasta que un día en la escuela ella le habló amablemente. Bah… amablemente es una forma de decir… ella no era precisamente amable con nadie… Pero él no se quedaba atrás… Comenzaron llevándose bastante bien… hablaban de cosas sin importancia y ambos estaban tranquilos porque sabían la "verdad"… Renji no era de este mundo y no le gustaba andar mintiendo por ahí… pero con ella era distinto porque sabía bien quién era…_

_Después de unas semanas de ir a clase, se dio cuenta de que Tatsuki iba para el mismo lado que él de regreso a casa… Así que… ¿por qué no acompañarla? No era precisamente muy agradable su compañía, pero tampoco era como para esquivarla…_

_En una de esas tardes fue cuando todo comenzó._

_- Oye… ¿por qué te quedas tarado cuando miras por más de un minuto a Kuchiki?_

_- ¿Yo? No, estás equivocada_

_- No soy tonta… ¿te gusta, no?_

_- No te interesa…_

_- Ves que tengo razón… pero… ¿no es que ella está con Ichigo?_

_- ¡No! ¿Cómo crees?_

_- Están todo el día juntos… viven juntos…_

_- Pero se la pasan peleando… no creo que ellos puedan… gustarse – la conversación se estaba yendo de tema… ¿Por qué estaban hablando de Ichigo y Rukia? Además…. Ya hacía un tiempo que había decidido olvidar a Rukia… no tenía caso seguir queriéndola a escondidas… y si que era cierto que de alguna forma ella e Ichigo se atraían…_

_- Entonces aún tienes esperanzas…_

_- No. Y no quiero tenerlas_

_- Pues… - se quedó callada y paró de caminar… ¿qué le estaba pasando? Su corazón comenzaba a latirle con más ritmo… ¿por qué? Si él era simplemente un conocido… nada en particular…_

_- ¿Pues? – Renji se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente._

_- ¿Por qué me siento así cuando te veo a los ojos? – ella lo miró y él sintió también acelerarse su corazón._

_- ¿Crees que estás loca, no?_

_- Ajá… además tú estás enamorado de Rukia – Renji comenzaba a acortar la distancia entre ellos._

_- Pero puedo cambiar_

_- ¿Lo crees? – una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Sin entender el por qué de ese impulso loco, la besó. Y lo más increíble para los dos fue que ella lo correspondió._

_Después de eso, por unos días no tocaron el tema… hasta que un día Tatsuki recibió un mal golpe en su práctica de karate y Renji se comprometió a llevarla a casa. Al llegar, los dos entraron juntos, ya que él la cargaba en su espalda, pero no había nadie._

_- Déjame aquí, está bien – le dijo señalando el sillón. En un movimiento suave él la depositó en el asiento, pero ella no quitó sus manos del cuello del chico, acercándolo peligrosamente a sus labios. Él se dejó arrastrar y se puso sobre ella, intentando no aplastarla. Quedaron muy juntos y sentían sus respiraciones cerca, pero no se besaban._

_- ¿Por qué? – le dijo él._

_- No lo sé… sólo hago lo que me dice mi corazón – dijo con picardía._

_- Entonces le haremos caso – sonrió y la besó intensamente._

- ¿Crees que será lo correcto?

- ¿Por qué no?

- No se… nunca se me había ocurrido pensar en tener un hijo…

- ¿En la Sociedad de Almas no tienen hijos?

- Es raro escuchar eso… mi hermano es hijo de dos almas… pero sólo sucede en las casas nobles… las almas comunes no tienen…

- ¿Entonces por qué…? – no siguió, otra vez aparecía un nudo en su garganta…

- No lo sé… el gigai este… ¿tú crees que Urahara lo haya hecho apropósito?

- No… no creo… simplemente… uf… - resopló mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos.

Los dos estaban sentados en la cama de brazos cruzados, sin mirarse y hablando bajito. La puerta estaba trabada porque abajo estaban las hermanas de Ichigo.

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero seguir hablando de esto…

- Yo tampoco…

- Rukia… - la miró y ella levantó la vista.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Yo… no me importa si es cierto… - agachó la mirada.

- ¿A qué te refieres con ese "no me importa"?

- Que me gustaría tener un hijo contigo – hablaba cada vez más bajo… como si quisiera que no lo escuchara. Se sonrojó y ella también.

- Yo… a mi… a mi también…

Se miraron serios. Los dos sabían de sobra que su relación era técnicamente imposible y que nadie sabía nada de ella… y menos suponían que podían llegar a ser padres… ¿qué hacer si fuera cierto? En realidad, no les importaba nada el "qué dirán"… pero estaba la Sociedad de Almas y su peso atrás… ¿quién podría pasar por alto eso?

Seguían sosteniendo aquella mirada que decía más que cualquier palabra que hubieran dicho. Se acercaron lentamente y comenzaron un beso tímido… Se separaron y sus miradas seguían serias y temerosas.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Ichigo sonaba intranquilo.

- Es que… no quiero separarme de ti… - Rukia comenzaba a sentir ganas de llorar otra vez…

- ¿Y por qué te separarías? – acercó su mano a la cara de la chica.

- Porque esto… no es correcto… y yo… y…

- Si… sé lo que vas a decir… pero no permitiré que nadie se interponga entre nosotros… - sonrió sinceramente y Rukia lo miraba… ¿cómo podía ser tan optimista y estar tan seguro de eso? No importaba… él le daba la seguridad que necesitaba en ese momento y no lo desaprovecharía por nada… Tocó su mano y se acercó para besarlo.

- Gracias – susurró antes de dejarse atrapar por el beso.

Por más que leyera y releyera los textos, todos decían cosas que no le daban ninguna pauta de cómo actuar si llegara a ser cierto… "Concebir"… Seguía manteniendo en su mente esa palabra insignificante y mugrosa… Abrió uno de los tantos libros que trajo y se encontró con algo más interesante… "Gigais que dan a las almas capacidades humanas"… Siguió leyendo atentamente… pero nada de lo que decía tenía que ver con "concebir"… ¿Es que nunca se le ocurrió a nadie que un humano y un shinigami interactuaran de alguna manera… "especial"?

Cerró con brusquedad el libro y se levantó. Salió de la mansión en dirección al cuarto escuadrón… Estaba harto de leer cosas que no le iban a contestar su pregunta. Llegó y golpeó. El shinigami que lo atendió quedó paralizado al verlo allí y sólo dijo "pase" en un tono casi inaudible y un "espere aquí", para después irse por una de las múltiples puertas del escuadrón-hospital.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la pacífica capitana Unohana apareció por una de las puertas.

- ¡Oh! Capitán Kuchiki… ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?... Pase por favor… perdone mi descortesía… es que mi subordinado quedó impresionado al ver al capitán aquí – dijo algo irónica mientras abría otra de las puertas y le hacía una seña para indicarle a Byakuya que entrara.

- No importa, gracias capitana

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en dos sillones rojos que había en la sala, frente a una mesita de madera que sostenía dos tazas de té humeante.

- ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

- Es que… necesito hacerle unas preguntas… son de carácter oficial

- Muy bien, lo escucho – dijo Retsu mientras tomaba un trago de su té.

- ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que dos almas puedan concebir? – él se mostraba serio y frío como siempre y la capitana se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta.

- Bueno, considerando que no se ven muchas almas nuevas que provengan de padres que también lo sean, podría decirle que esa posibilidad es muy remota… Pero, si se da el caso, ambos padres tendrían un nivel espiritual superior…

- ¿Y puede darse un embarazo entre un humano y un alma? – ahora sí Retsu estaba realmente sorprendida… ¿por qué tantas preguntas de ese estilo? Además, ¿entre un humano y un alma? ¡Qué cosas preguntaba este chico!

- Este… la verdad nunca tuve que atender ninguna situación así… pero por lo que sé, en mis años de experiencia y estudio… si el alma trae puesto algún tipo de gigai que tiene una función reproductora, es posible que se dé un embarazo…

- Bien, gracias capitana – Byakuya se levantó, dispuesto a retirarse.

- Capitán… - él la miró - ¿a qué se deben estas preguntas tan… extrañas?

- Es que tengo algunos inconvenientes con mis subordinados en el mundo humano, sólo eso… - se disponía a retirarse, pero se detuvo antes de atravesar la puerta – Capitana… ¿podría pedirle un último favor?

- Dígame…

- ¿Tiene alguno de esos gigais aquí?

- Si… en realidad lo puedo pedir al doceavo escuadrón… ¿para quién lo necesita?

- Para mí – sentenció sin dejar lugar a preguntas por parte de la mujer - ¿para cuándo lo puede tener listo?

- Dentro de una hora

- Le pido total discreción

- No hace falta que me lo recuerde, capitán

Orihime acariciaba la cara de Uryu apenas rozándolo. Él la miraba anonadado, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Estaban los dos sentados en el sillón. Ella le quitó los anteojos con una sonrisa y él respondió al gesto con una caricia que recorrió desde la cara de la chica hasta su cintura pasando por su pecho. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hime. Uryu se acercó y comenzó a besarla tiernamente. Ella rodeó con sus manos el cuello del chico y comenzó a intensificar el beso, mientras se incorporó para sentarse a caballito de él. Uryu la tomó por la cintura suavemente e intentó aminorar de nuevo el ritmo del beso.

Las caricias la estaban llevando al mundo de la perdición, quería más de él… comprimió sus pechos con el pecho del chico y él subió una de sus manos por debajo del corto vestido verde para tocar uno de los pechos de la chica. Se sorprendió al notar que ella no traía sostén puesto y sonrió un poco. Ella, al notarlo se separó de su boca y comenzó a besar el cuello de Uryu, que cerró los ojos instintivamente.

Después de dos o tres besos, la levantó un poco y la recostó en el sillón, poniéndose sobre ella. Suavemente comenzó a bajar su bombacha haciéndole una caricia por sus piernas al mismo tiempo y la miraba con deseo y amor mezclados. Orihime mordía su labio inferior y con un dedo le hacía una seña para que se acercara a su boca. Él arrojó la prenda de la chica al piso y se acercó como ella le pedía. Pero, cuando la iba a besar, las manos de Hime se posaron en su pecho, deteniéndolo. Ella comenzó a desabrochar lentamente la camisa del chico en silencio, pero con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. Cuando se la quitó siguió su camino hasta el pantalón. Desabrochó el cinturón y él le agarró las muñecas suavemente y la volvió a recostar. Sonrió, y mientras con una mano le sostenía las manos por encima de la cabeza, con la otra terminaba de desabrocharse el pantalón. Se colocó entre las piernas de la chica y con suavidad se introdujo en ella.

Un gemido inundó la habitación, era la primera vez que lo hacía sin protección y sí que se sentía distinto… No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero las sensaciones que lo invadían comenzaban a hacerle perder la razón y a aumentar el ritmo. Orihime jadeaba debajo de él mientras forcejeaba por soltarse y así lo hizo. Con sus manos rodeó el cuello del chico y con sus piernas, sus caderas. Eso provocó que la penetración fuera más profunda y él se separara un poco de ella, arqueando la espalda y soltara un gemido de placer…

Aumentó más el ritmo y ya no podía controlarse. La presión que ella ejercía sobre sus caderas lo volvía loco y entonces se sentó arrastrándola con él. Ahora la ayudaba a moverse verticalmente y podía notar en los ojos de la chica todo lo que le estaba provocando. Ya no podía más, ese sería el movimiento final para ambos, que llegaron juntos en unos sonoros murmullos de placer. Sonrieron y se abrazaron con ternura.

- ¡Hey! ¡Tat! – Renji seguía algo nervioso.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – y Tatsuki, molesta…

- ¿Vamos allá? – señalando un baño.

- ¿Quieres ir al baño? – no entendía muy bien lo que Renji quería decirle. Él mostraba una sonrisa algo retorcida.

- Mmm… ¿tú no? – levantó una ceja al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Tatsuki sonrió maliciosamente, entendiendo el mensaje inmediatamente.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y, prácticamente, lo arrastró al baño. Miró que no hubiera nadie y lo entró a los empujones. Era el baño de mujeres, pero daba igual. Renji sonreía pícaramente mientras ahora él la arrastraba hasta dentro de uno de los cubículos y cerraba la puerta con traba.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello apasionadamente mientras Tatsuki desabrochaba el cinturón del chico rápidamente. Sentía cómo algo que estaba más abajo comenzaba a endurecer rápidamente… era increíble la capacidad de reacción que tenía aquel hombre… y eso la excitaba aún más… Una vez que desabrochó el cinto, siguió con el cierre del pantalón y Renji con los botones del de ella. Sonrió con lujuria y la giró, aprisionándola contra la pared de uno de los costados. Ella puso sus manos abiertas contra la pared y apoyó su frente contra los azulejos.

Bajó con brusquedad los pantalones y con la misma intensidad con la que latían sus corazones se introdujo en ella (por un lugar normal, no piensen mal… bah… piensen lo que quieran :P jaja!) y a un ritmo elevado, acompañaba los movimientos de la cadera de Tatsuki, que estaba tan o más excitada que él. Ambos gemían o casi gritaban de placer. Renji puso una de sus manos en la cadera de ella para facilitar la sincronización de movimientos y la otra sobre una de las manos que Tatsuki tenía sobre la pared, entrelazando sus dedos. La chica giró su cabeza un poco y él, aplastándola más contra la pared le dio algo parecido a un beso, que terminó en un gemido ronco que dio por finalizado aquel loco acto. Se separaron, se pusieron la ropa en su lugar y se besaron cariñosamente.

Los dos seguían sentados en la cama, sin mirarse, y en silencio. Ichigo no resistía más la tentación, estaban solos en su cuarto, tan cerca y tan silenciosos, que no podía ignorar el cuerpo de su chica al lado. Una mano temblorosa se acercó a una de sus piernas y la acarició. Ella traía puesta una pollera corta y una remera (de Chappy, obvio :P) y eso iba a facilitarle las cosas. Esa traviesa mano hizo contacto directo con la piel de Rukia, que se estremeció. Se miraron y se acercaron instintivamente el uno al otro, para comenzar un beso suave que rápidamente se fue tornando casi salvaje.

¿Por qué una simple caricia siempre desataba semejante pasión? No podía explicarlo, pero ahí estaba otra vez, él sobre ella, besándola, arrancando su ropa como si de papel se tratara, queriendo poseerla de nuevo, con la misma pasión y el mismo deseo de la primera vez… Besó su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen, su entrepierna, en dónde se detuvo unos minutos. Rukia se estremecía con cada beso, con cada lamida que él le daba mientras que con sus mano acariciaba suavemente sus pechos, su panza y sus muslos. Una descarga eléctrica atravesó su columna y él, al notarlo, dejó aquel placentero lugar para incorporarse y quitarse la última prenda que le quedaba. Sonrió, al igual que ella y la penetró sin rodeos, él arrodillado en la cama y ella recostada, abrazándole las caderas con las piernas. Ichigo acompañaba los movimientos de Rukia con sus manos en sus caderas y así podía ver cómo ella gemía suavemente para no despertar sospechas con los que estaban abajo… Pero eso a él no le importaba, quería escucharla gemir por y para él. Se puso sobre ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo y le daba unas embestidas cargadas de placer inconmensurable, haciendo que ella se perdiera entre sus brazos. Otra descarga, que esta vez terminó en un gran orgasmo, logró el objetivo de Ichigo y un gemido inundó la habitación, haciendo que el miembro de él llegara a su máxima erección.

Para la sorpresa del chico, Rukia lo separó un poco y, con un rápido y certero movimiento, ella tomó el mando, poniéndose encima. Se movía acompasadamente, primero lento hasta que notaba cómo Ichigo le pedía más con su mirada intensa y sus gestos de placer. Entonces aumentó progresivamente el ritmo hasta que lo hizo terminar en un ronco gemido, ahogado por uno de sus tiernos besos… Se quedó sobre él unos minutos y luego se acomodó en su pecho con una gran sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió cerca del río. Cerró los ojos para intentar localizar a los que pensaba encontrar allí y para su sorpresa, sus energías espirituales eran bastante normales… sólo que no estaban en los lugares que creía que estarían…

Renji… cerca de allí, en un lugar que parecía concurrido… junto a alguien que, si bien era humano, tenía una energía algo más elevada que la media…

Rukia… maldito ryoka… estaba otra vez con su hermana…

Y el Quincy… que no sabía por qué había buscado su energía espiritual… estaba con la mujer de las hadas…

Bueno, ahora debería pensar a quién ir a ver primero… iría por Urahara para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas y luego buscaría a su hermana… ¿o al revés? Gruñó molesto al notar una pequeña alteración en el reiatsu de Rukia… Definitivamente la iría a ver primero.

**Si es que les gustó, dejen rev!! Gracias!!**


	6. Flores azules

_Flores azules_

Ese cuerpo falso lo estaba volviendo loco… ¿cómo era posible que Renji y Rukia adoraran estar en uno como ese? Sentía calor, sudaba, sus músculos estaban algo cansados… corría más de unas diez cuadras y sus pulmones no podían respirar correctamente… sentía ganas de orinar… y para completarla la gente, en especial las mujeres, lo miraban con ojos soñadores… pestañeando unas cuántas veces más de lo normal y con una gran sonrisa en su cara… ¿dónde se había metido?

Seguía caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de sus incómodos pantalones negros… ¿cómo usaban cosas tan apretadas? Por lo menos la camisa blanca le iba bastante holgada y tenía unos botones desprendidos… la brisa se filtraba y podía refrescar su acalorado cuerpo… que mundo más asqueroso…

Pensando y repensando había olvidado por completo cuál era la dirección que debía tomar, además de que se había perdido entre la multitud de lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad. Se paró en una especie de callejón solitario y cerró los ojos con el propósito de concentrarse en hallar el reiatsu de Rukia nuevamente.

- ¡Ey! ¡Tat! ¡Más despacio! – gritaba Renji algo agitado.

- No puedo… es que me quedaré sin probar… - dijo Tatsuki sin darse vuelta y continuando con su ritmo acelerado.

- ¡Basta! ¡Yo no te sigo más! – Renji se paró y se cruzó de brazos.

- Como quieras – ella siguió.

Algo en el ambiente cambió la cara de Renji…

- ¡Tat! Espe… ra… - miró hacia el lugar de dónde provenía el reiatsu. Tatsuki lo miró desde unos cuantos metros más allá.

- Y allí se fue mi oportunidad de comer ese postre especial… - refunfuñó mientras se acercaba a Renji - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- ¿No lo sientes? – Renji se veía preocupado.

- ¿Sentir qué? – no entendía a qué se refería.

- Es él, no hay dudas…

- ¿Quién? – ya se estaba poniendo más que nerviosa.

- El capitán Kuchiki

- ¿Capitán? ¿Y qué haría él aquí?

Renji recordó de pronto la conversación que habían tenido acerca de la "concepción" y todas las preguntas que le había hecho al capitán sobre las relaciones con los humanos.

- Él… vino a…

- ¿A qué?

- A comprobar que no fuera cierto lo que yo le pregunté…

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Este… bueno… yo…

- ¡Habla!

- Cuando supuse que… estabas…

- ¿Embarazada?

- Si… fui a averiguar qué tipo de castigos hacían en la Sociedad de Almas

- ¿Y no tuviste mejor idea que preguntarle a tu capitán?

- Eso no es lo que importa ahora… a ver… espera… tú me dijiste que no podías contarme y cuando te pregunté si era Rukia… no me contestaste… ¿es ella verdad?

- No estoy segura… Ichigo cree que si porque encontró bajo su almohada una tira reactiva de test de embarazo positivo

- ¿Es una tirita blanca con dos rayitas rosadas?

- Si

- Entonces es eso lo que yo vi en tu cartera…

- ¿Y tú que hacías revisando mi cartera? – estaba haciéndose la enojada. Renji se acerca y la mira a los ojos.

- Nada… - una media sonrisa se asoma en su rostro.

- Espera… ¿no estabas preocupado por tu capitán?

- Es cierto… - se corrió – tenemos que hacer algo…

- ¿Qué le dijiste que estás tan preocupado?

- Le hice muchas preguntas sobre las relaciones entre los humanos… y él… - tragó saliva – siempre sospechó de Ichigo y Rukia…

- ¿Piensas que ha venido a constatar?

- Seguramente… lo mejor será que avisemos a Ichigo, para que esté preparado

- Si… iré yo a avisarle a Ichigo…

- Yo interceptaré al capitán e intentaré que regrese a la Sociedad de Almas…

- Hime… ¿Hime? – susurraba Uryu entre los brazos de Orihime, que lo tenía apoyado sobre su pecho, ambos estaban semidesnudos aún, sobre el sofá de la sala. Orihime no contestaba a los llamados del chico, que no quería moverse porque pensaba que ella estaba dormida… ¿Estaría dormida? De pronto recordó el desmayo anterior… ¿sería verdad que estaba embarazada? Sino… ¿por qué se desmayaría?

Con suavidad se deshizo del abrazo de la chica y se incorporó. Se cerró el pantalón y el cinturón y buscó su camisa, que ahora estaba arrugada… La sacudió despacio y se la puso… Encontró sus anteojos en la mesa ratona y se los puso. Observó a la chica dormir… se veía tan linda… sonrió y salió, cerrando la puerta despacio… Tenía que averiguar si era cierto lo del embarazo… y qué mejor sino, que ir y preguntárselo directamente a Rukia…

Ichigo estaba mirando el techo, con su ceño fruncido, como de costumbre. Tenía una mano detrás de su nuca y abrazaba con la otra a Rukia que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho. Ambos estaban desnudos y en la cama de Ichigo, tapados con la fina sábana blanca.

Pensaba en lo que deberían hacer de ahora en más si su suposición era cierta… ¿Cómo reaccionaría Isshin al enterarse que por fin sería abuelo de verdad? Seguramente lo abrazaría con fuerza bestial y llorando y luego iría a agradecer y besar el póster de Masaki… sonrió al imaginárselo y Rukia susurró algo inaudible entre sus brazos. Él se acomodó, poniéndose de costado y abrazándola con el otro brazo también. Le dio un beso fugaz en la cabeza y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir él también.

Bien, ya había logrado dar otra vez con el reiatsu de Rukia junto al de ese maldito humano. Ahora el problema era deshacerse de la gente que lo atormentaba para ir directo al lugar donde se encontraba su hermana. Lamentaba desde lo más recóndito de su alma haber pedido esa maldita cosa a la capitana Unohana… ¿qué idea se le había pasado por la cabeza con eso? En realidad, había tenido un presentimiento y por eso había pedido el cuerpo… pero esto era el colmo… hubiera encontrado el camino perfectamente si hubiera estado sobre algún techo… pero en esas calles abarrotadas de hombres fumando, mujeres regordetas llenas de bolsas de compras, niños corriendo y gritando con las manos llenas de dulces… todo era muy complicado de hacer… más cuando eres un noble que está acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de su mansión y a que nadie lo moleste…

Resignado, puso su mejor cara de nada y siguió caminando lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos en la dirección que correspondía. Intentaba no mirar a nadie en particular, debido a que nadie merecía la pena ser visto… odiaba en ese momento estar en ese cuerpo falso porque recibía todas las miradas… estaba demasiado acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido entre la gentuza… pero, en fin, ahí estaba y no iba a retroceder… tenía que averiguar qué cosas extrañas ocurrían con su hermana y Renji… "Concebir"… y otra vez la palabra aparecía en su mente… ¿sería posible que Rukia tuviera una relación de "ese tipo" con el ryoka y no se lo haya comentado? Quería confiar en ella, y lo hacía… pero… la duda podía más con él que la confianza…

Mientras caminaba, algo llamó su atención en una de las múltiples y coloridas, además de vulgares, vidrieras. Un vestido. Un dejo de tristeza atravesó su pecho… ¿por qué? Su mente lo llevó al pasado en un segundo y hasta el olor del ambiente le recordaba algo… pero… ¿a qué? Cambió de rumbo hacia el vidrio, quedándose parado frente al vestido como si hubiera visto alguna maravilla sobrenatural… ¿qué era lo que le recordaba?

Seguía sintiendo esa sensación amarga junto a una puntada directa en el corazón… Esas flores azules tan delicadas, finamente bordadas en aquel vestido estilo japonés antiguo… ¿por qué ver ese pedazo de tela puesto en un maniquí sin cabeza hacía que su corazón se sintiera tan apenado?

Un reflejo en el vidrio llamó su atención… ¿quién era ella? Volvió a mirar el reflejo con más intensidad… no era posible… ¿qué veían sus ojos?

Renji corría desesperadamente por las calles… ya conocía Karakura como la palma de su mano… después de dos años de vivir allí era como un juego de niños ubicarse en esa pequeña ciudad, comparada con el Seireitei… Paró a tomar aire en un parque y cerró los ojos para comprobar la ubicación de Byakuya… él seguía en el mismo lugar desde hacía diez minutos… no se había movido ni se había alterado su reiatsu… además, estaba tranquilo porque estaba lejos de Rukia… y de Ichigo… Se incorporó y siguió su carrera, hasta que llegó a un centro comercial (pero no uno de esos edificios, sino un conjunto de tiendas una al lado de la otra, en una calle peatonal). Había demasiada gente, pero entre ellos notaba la presencia de su capitán. Dejó de correr alocadamente y comenzó a caminar y a respirar más lentamente, recuperando el aliento. Y allí, parado a escasos cinco metros de una vidriera, estaba él… Los ojos de Renji se abrieron mucho y sus pupilas se achicaron, tragó saliva y sus manos comenzaban a temblar ligeramente…

- ¿Ca… pi… tan…? – susurró… ¿Estaba viendo mal o Byakuya estaba en un gigai?

Se refregó los ojos y se acercó sólo un par de metros más, escondiéndose detrás de un cesto de basura… miró fijamente e intentó intensificar sus sentidos para comprobar que realmente era Byakuya, al mismo tiempo que disminuyó su reiatsu lo más que pudo para no delatarse… ¿qué estaba haciendo allí parado? ¿Qué estaba viendo con tanto interés?

La chica de cabellos negros, joven, sonriente y muy amable, conversaba con otras chicas de su misma edad. Byakuya la observaba a través del reflejo del vidrio de la vidriera dónde estaba colgado aquel vestido que le traía tanta nostalgia y que aún no sabía el por qué. Miraba con detenimiento cada gesto y cada movimiento de aquella mujer. Su cuerpo, ahora falso, estaba algo tieso frente a esa remota posibilidad que había inundado su mente, pero sus facciones no lo delataban, seguía teniendo su cara seria y despreocupada de siempre. Incluso notó cómo las dos señoras que estaban dentro del negocio chismoteaban cosas mirándolo de mala manera…

En un descuido, el reflejo de la chica desapareció. Sin girarse, intentó buscar otra vez su reflejo a través del vidrio, pero ya no podía hallarla así. Volteó un poco la cabeza, disimulando todo lo que podía, hasta que dio con la espalda de la chica. Ella llevaba una minifalda blanca y una remera de tiritas azul, junto a una carterita blanca también, un sombrero (de esos de playa) y unas zapatillas de lona. En el brazo libre cargaba tres bolsas con cosas. Byakuya la miraba serio… no podía ser ella… realmente no… ¿cómo podía detenerse siquiera un segundo en pensar eso? Estaba totalmente loco…

Su loca mente guió sus ojos hacia la vidriera del vestido… y, como si de un destello se tratara, su recuerdo vino a la mente…

_En la mansión Kuchiki, todos corrían de aquí para allá… Nadie sabía bien qué tenía que hacer, pero todos corrían… ese era el gran día… por fin alguien anunciaría algo importante en esa aburrida casa…_

_Algunos suaves golpes distrajeron al serio y despreocupado noble, cabeza de los Kuchiki._

_- ¿Quién es? – dijo con su tono frío._

_- ¿Puedo pasar, Byakuya-sama? – una suave voz femenina se escuchó desde atrás de la puerta. Byakuya se acercó inmediatamente y la abrió._

_Para su sorpresa, allí estaba ella. Vestía un vestido tradicional japonés blanco, perfectamente adornado con un bordado de flores azules. Ella se sonrojó al notar que él la inspeccionaba de aquella fría manera._

_- ¿Qué necesitas? – dijo él sin levantar su vista del vestido… y del cuerpo de la chica… (De paso xD)_

_- Vine a preguntarle a mi señor si este vestido es adecuado para la ocasión – dijo tímidamente la chica._

_- Es perfecto, Hisana – la miró a los ojos pero seguía sonando frío._

¿Y ahora? ¿Dónde pensaba ir? Renji había notado el interés de su capitán por el vestido que estaba colgado en el maniquí de la tienda… ¿desde cuándo le interesan las prendas femeninas del mundo humano? Salió sigilosamente de su escondite y llegó hasta un banco de plaza que se encontraba frente a una heladería, se agachó detrás de él. Byakuya caminaba lentamente, como normalmente lo hacía. Renji no podía decir que él estuviera buscando algo o siguiendo a alguien porque se veía por demás tranquilo… pero podía sentir en la piel que algo no estaba del todo bien…

Miró a un lado y avistó un vendedor ambulante que, casualmente, vendía gorras y bandanas, entre otras cosas. Se acercó y le compró una gorra negra y unos anteojos de sol (bastante parecidos a los que lleva siempre). Se los puso y comenzó a seguir a Byakuya con la mayor discreción posible.

Tatsuki corría por la calle, agradeciendo que ese día se le hubiera ocurrido llevar pantalones y zapatillas. Por suerte no había comprado la gran cantidad de cosas y gracias a todo eso podía correr libremente por la calle en dirección a la casa de Ichigo… ¿Por qué no le mandaba un mensaje? Eso seguramente sería lo mejor… pero… ¿y si no lo leía? Bah… ya estaba corriendo hacía un buen rato y no estaba como para retractarse… Pasó de largo por la calle en la que vive Orihime sin notar que en la esquina estaba parado Uryu… Unos metros más adelante se detuvo tras escuchar el llamado de su amigo.

- ¡Arisawa! – Uryu comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

- ¡Hola Ishida! ¡Traigo prisa! – aprovechó para recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que tengo que avisarle algo a Ichigo con urgencia

- ¿Ese reiatsu que apareció es de alguien importante, verdad?

- Es del capitán Kuchiki

- ¿Y qué hace él aquí?

- Es que hubo un mal entendido… y bueno… creo que él supone que Rukia tiene una relación con Ichigo…

- ¿Y no es eso cierto? – Uryu estaba confiado en que fuera cierto aunque ellos no lo dijeran a nadie.

- Si… - Tatsuki hablaba bajo – pero bueno… sabes que nadie lo sabe – le guiñó un ojo - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Es que… - comenzaba a dudar qué decir – pasaba por aquí

- No te hagas… - sonrió pícaramente – sé que estás saliendo con Hime…

- Ah… si… - se acomodó los lentes - ¿No has notado nada raro en ella últimamente?

- No, para nada… ¿por qué?

- Es que hoy tuvo un desmayo – aprovechó que Tatsuki sabía para preguntarle… ¿quién mejor que su mejor amiga? Si sabía Rukia, era obvio que sabía Tatsuki…

- Eh… no…

- Es que… bueno… Rukia me comentó acerca de una amiga suya que… bueno…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Tatsuki comenzaba a sospechar qué se traía Uryu entre manos… Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿sería realmente Rukia la que estaba embarazada? Después de todo, ella traía un gigai al igual que Renji… Ichigo no la llamó para confirmarle nada… y ahora se encuentra a Uryu diciéndole que Hime tuvo un desmayo…

- Creo que Orihime está embarazada – lo dijo rápido y en un tono muy bajo.

- ¿Piensas que Rukia la haya ayudado a saberlo?

- Si… ella misma vino a preguntarme qué es lo que tiene que hacer una chica si piensa que está embarazada… ¿por qué vendría a preguntarme justamente a mi sino?

- Tienes razón… de todas formas… no podemos decir nada aún…

- ¿No ibas a ver a Ichigo?

- Si… ¡Uy! ¡Me estaba olvidando! – amagó a salir corriendo de nuevo.

- Yo iré también… tengo que averiguar si es Orihime la que está embarazada…

Tatsuki asintió, pero no entendía por qué él no se lo preguntaba directamente a Orihime… En fin, los dos se dirigían a casa de Ichigo corriendo…

La morocha paró en una pequeña casa con techo de tejas rojas y paredes amarillas. Saludó a una de las chicas que la había acompañado e intentó entrar, pero algo sucedía con sus llaves. Byakuya, y un poco más atrás, un encapuchado Renji, la habían seguido unas cuantas cuadras. Ya estaba de noche y ese barrio no parecía de los más concurridos. El noble la observaba con frialdad, desde la esquina, mientras Renji, desde la otra esquina (una cuadra antes) miraba atentamente a su capitán.

La chica forcejeaba con la cerradura y escuchó un ligero ruido dentro de la casa. Soltó la llave con temor y retrocedió unos pasos, hasta que se topó con el cuerpo de un hombre alto, vestido de negro y con una capucha en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces solita, princesa?

- ¡Déjame! – el tipo le agarró una mano y se la levantó por encima de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo? – los ojos del tipo se clavaban en los de la chica, que lo miraba con terror, junto a una cara de espanto que coronaba el momento. Las cosas que colgaban de la otra mano de la chica comenzaban a desparramarse por el piso.

- Suéltala – una fría y serena voz se hizo escuchar a la espalda del tipo encapuchado.

El aludido se dio vuelta, arrastrando a la chica con él. Miró a Byakuya a los ojos sin vacilar ni un instante, sacando un cuchillo de su cintura.

- Suéltala – repitió el capitán sin cambiar su tono y sin sacar sus manos de los bolsillos.

- ¿Y qué si no quiero? – el tipo lo apuntaba con el arma.

Byakuya sacó una de sus manos y lo apuntó con dos dedos.

- Byakuray – un rayo de energía azul atravesó el hombro del tipo, correspondiente a la mano con la cual sostenía a la chica. Unas gotas de sangre salpicaron el rostro de la morena mientras ella caía al suelo. El encapuchado salió corriendo, puteando en quién sabe qué idioma a Byakuya.

- ¿Estás bien? – usaba su tono frío, volvió a colocar su mano en el bolsillo y no se acercó ni un milímetro a la humana.

La chica no lo miraba, sólo veía el suelo y temblaba. Estaba arrodillada en el piso, con una de sus manos sobre la cara, tocando una de las gotas de sangre del malhechor y con la otra se agarraba la muñeca.

_Un niño de unos seis años practicaba con su espada de madera en el patio de su mansión. Tenía su pelo negro atado con una graciosa colita y vestía de negro. Un poco más alejado, un hombre viejo, descansaba en su sillón a la sombra de un frondoso árbol._

_El chico paró, algo cansado, se acercó al mismo árbol dónde estaba el hombre, apoyó la espada y se sentó en el pasto. Apoyó sus manitos en el suelo y miró hacia el cielo, que estaba lleno de nubes que no dejaban que se vieran los rayos del sol._

_- Abuelo- la voz del niño sonaba triste y fría a la vez._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – el hombre no lo miraba._

_- ¿Tú sabes qué pasa con las almas que se mueren? – el hombre sonrió._

_- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- Es que… - el chico no siguió, sólo se mantuvo el silencio._

_- La verdad es que las almas que mueren cumplen con el ciclo de la vida y vuelven al mundo humano como reencarnación en otro ser vivo_

_- ¿Y tienen sus recuerdos? – el niño preguntaba, pero parecía no interesarle realmente el tema._

_- No, ellos pierden todos sus recuerdos y hasta su forma de ser… son almas nuevas… ¿Por qué esa pregunta, Byakuya? – ahora el viejo sí miró a su nieto._

_- No lo sé… me preguntaba si… ellos podrán volver algún día… - Bya-kun (:P) no dejaba de mirar el cielo._

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero comentarios!!**


	7. Y se tuvieron que enterar

_Y se tuvieron que enterar…_

Ichigo y Rukia dormían uno junto al otro, entrelazados. De cuando en cuando, lanzaban uno que otro gemido de placer al encontrarse tan juntos. Realmente se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro…

Una sombra entró al cuarto, dando un fuerte portazo.

- ¡Ichigo! – dijo con asombro. Ichigo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y temor. Miró a la persona que había entrado. Era Tatsuki y detrás suyo, Uryu.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda hacen aquí?! – dijo gritando e incorporándose. Rukia abrió los ojos, algo molesta.

- ¡Tarado! ¿Es que no te da la mente o qué? – Tatsuki comenzaba a enojarse, más con los gritos de Ichigo, que lograban sacarla enseguida.

- ¡Vienes a MI casa! ¡Entras en MI cuarto sin golpear! ¡Y me insultas! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

- El hermano de Rukia está aquí – dijo Uryu con un tono más calmo, acomodándose los anteojos. Rukia se sentó, tapándose con la sábana. Tenía ambos ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Qué Byakuya-nii-sama, que? – estaba algo sorprendida…

- ¡Renji me dijo que el reiatsu es del capitán Kuchiki! – Tatsuki estaba más que enojada, incluso no se dio cuenta que estaba diciendo que Renji se lo había dicho.

- ¿Renji? – preguntó Ichigo.

- ¡No importa quién! Rukia… ¿es o no es tu hermano? – Tatsuki se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había confesado, pero luego se dirigió inmediatamente a Rukia, la cual cerró sus ojos, intentando concentrarse.

- Si, es Byakuya – dijo seriamente, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Y a qué vino? – Ichigo se notaba algo incómodo.

- ¿Por qué primero – Uryu los señaló con el dedo – no se visten?, y luego hablamos – se acomodó los lentes. Ichigo carraspeó y enrojeció de repente.

- Está bien – refunfuñó.

Uryu y Tatsuki salieron del cuarto y bajaron a la sala. Se sentaron en el sillón, sin mirarse.

- Arisawa… ¿tu…?

- Sí, estoy con Renji… ¿algo que decir? – Tatsuki estaba harta que la viera de reojo… ¿es que a todo el mundo le importaba tanto lo que hicieran los demás?

Ichigo bajó rápidamente las escaleras, poniéndose una remera. Se acercó y se sentó al lado de Tatsuki.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Bueno… comenzaré por el principio. No hay cuidado con Ishida-kun… él ya lo sabe todo – dijo con un tono resentido y mirándolo de reojo. Uryu se acomodó los lentes – Resulta que Renji y yo estamos saliendo desde hace un tiempo

- ¿En serio? – dijo Rukia bajando las escaleras… no se lo podía creer.

- Si, en serio – Tatsuki estaba cada vez más enojada y molesta… ¿por qué todos pensaban en que ella no podía tener nada con Renji? ¿No era obvio? – Bueno, sigo – Rukia se sentó al lado de Uryu – resulta que a Ichigo – lo miró mal – se le ocurrió darme algo muy peculiar que encontró bajo su almohada – miró a Rukia, que estaba sonrojada – y Renji lo vio. Entendió cualquier cosa y ante la sorpresa, no tuvo mejor idea que preguntarle a su capitán sobre las leyes de la Sociedad de Almas cuando ocurren embarazos entre humanos y shinigamis… Obviamente que Kuchiki no sabía mucho al respecto, pero al parecer… quiere averiguar…

- Ichigo y yo somos las víctimas… - dijo Rukia mirando a un lado.

- ¿Y tu hermano como sabe? ¿Tú le contaste? – Ichigo se notaba molesto.

- No, como crees… - sorprendida por la pregunta del pelinaranja.

- Pero es obvio… hasta cualquier idiota se daría cuenta de que tienen algo… - acotó Ishida.

- ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

- Renji fue a tranquilizarlo… creo que le contará lo nuestro para que él no quiera averiguar más… de todas formas… ¿estás embarazada? – Tatsuki fue directa, mientras miraba a Rukia a los ojos. Rukia se puso toda roja.

- No lo sé… - estaba nerviosa – esa tirita dice que si… pero no fui a ver a Urahara

- No lo podemos encontrar – acotó Ichigo.

Uryu los miraba callado… entonces no era Hime la embarazada. Estaba aliviado, pero algo preocupado también… ¿Por qué entonces se había desmayado?

Orihime se desperezaba en su sillón. Estaba tapada con una manta y aún se mantenía en su cuerpo el aroma del Quincy. Sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado hacía un momento y se sentó. Miró a su alrededor, pero él no estaba. Ya era de noche. Se paró, recogió las cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y suspiró sonoramente… ¿Dónde estaría?

Dejó la ropa sucia en el cesto, se puso su camisón, y fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de leche y unas porciones de pizza fría que había en la heladera (xD).

Volvió a sentarse. Algo la preocupaba… ¿Por qué se había desmayado? Siguió comiendo, pero, cuando ya iba por la tercera porción, algo en su interior no estaba bien… una enorme y asquerosa náusea la obligó a ir al baño corriendo… esto no estaba nada bien… definitivamente algo andaba mal en ella…

Una vez calmadas sus ganas de vomitar, volvió al sillón y llamó a Uryu al celular… tenía que avisarle…

Uryu seguía conversando en la casa de Ichigo. Su móvil vibró. Los chicos lo miraron y se callaron.

- ¿Hime? Si… ¿qué pasa? – los demás murmuran "¿Hime?" - ¿Qué? Ya voy… recuéstate… - cortó y se levantó como rayo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Ichigo, algo preocupado por la expresión de su cara. Uryu miró a Rukia.

- Kuchiki-san, ¿Inoue-san ha tenido algún problema de salud últimamente? – Rukia estaba sorprendida por la pregunta.

- Creo que no… ella fue la que me ha acompañado varias veces a mí cuando me sentí mal… pero ahora que lo dices…

_Orihime esperaba delante de la puerta de uno de los baños de la escuela. Se veía en el espejo, haciendo muecas graciosas._

_- Inoue… ¿estás ahí?_

_- Si… ¿necesitas algo, Kuchiki-san?_

_- No… pero como no hablas…_

_- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?_

_- Nada… - Rukia se oía nerviosa - …sólo estoy un poco descompuesta… es este gigai…_

_- Oh… ¿y tú tienes "eso"? – dijo con vergüenza._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? – Rukia abrió la puerta del baño, acomodándose el uniforme._

_- Tu sabes… lo que tenemos las mujeres… - estaba algo sonrojada…_

_- Si… gracias a este maldito gigai… - con resentimiento._

_- Ah… sabes… hace unos días que…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- No nada… déjalo… - sonrió. Rukia la miró desconcertada… sí que es rara esa chica…_

- Ella quiso hacerme un comentario sobre la regla…

- ¿Y?

- No me lo dijo…

Uryu los miró a todos seriamente.

- Me voy, nos vemos mañana

- Espera Ishida, me voy contigo – Tatsuki lo siguió y ambos se fueron.

La chica morena seguía arrodillada en el suelo, sus manos juntas y temblorosas y su mirada perdida y casi en blanco.

- ¿Estás bien? – repitió el noble Kuchiki, estático en su sitio con las manos en los bolsillos.

La chica, al fin, lo miró con terror.

- ¿Qu… quién… eres… tú? – logró decir.

- ¿Estás bien? – repitió como autómata… ¿sería posible que ella…?

- Si… - se miró la mano, en la cual tenía sangre - ¡No! ¡Qué es esto! – se paró abruptamente. Se notaba que estaba en estado de shock… Byakuya se sentía algo culpable… no sabía bien porque aún se mantenía en su pecho esa desagradable sensación de antes… Se acercó a la chica y la sostuvo por las muñecas con firmeza. Ella lo miró a sus fríos ojos y dejó de gritar histéricamente.

Byakuya sostuvo esa helada mirada por un instante, intentando buscar algo en el fondo de aquellos ojos violáceos de ella… algo que necesitaba encontrar… Un ruido, que provino del interior de la casa, lo sacó de su inspección. De la ventana salió un gato blanco. La chica seguía obnubilada con el hombre, que la sostenía tan cerca de él… ¿quién demonios era?

Él la soltó y ella volvió a tomar la postura de antes, una mano en su cara y la otra tomando su muñeca. Byakuya se acercó a la puerta y tomó la llave que se había caído al suelo. Abrió y entró. Encendió las luces, que le costó encontrar, y observó detenidamente cada lugar que podía ver desde la entrada. Era una pequeña casita adornada casi en su totalidad con objetos azules o celestes. Pero, Byakuya se detuvo en un arreglo floral con gencianas (es una flor azul muy bonita, por cierto). Esas flores lo llenaron aún más de recuerdos y dudas. Volteó a ver a la chica, que lo miraba desconcertada e inmóvil, con sus ojos sin brillo.

Renji había notado que Byakuya había desaparecido de la esquina hacía un rato, pero su reiatsu no se había movido de ese lugar… lamentablemente no podía verlo. Con todo el sigilo del mundo se acercó a la esquina y se colocó detrás de un poste de luz.

No podía creer lo que veía. Su capitán, el frío cubo de hielo Kuchiki, estaba cargando en brazos a una mujer… ¡una mujer! No se lo creía… Así que esa era su preocupación… Su pregunta lo había alterado tanto porque estaba pensando en su relación con esa humana… Espera un momento… Estaba pensado tonterías… ¿Byakuya Kuchiki teniendo una relación con una humana? Imposible… Siguió observando desde su escondite…

Orihime estaba sentada a un lado de la cama, con sus manos sobre su estómago. Se sentía fatal…

- ¿Por qué habré comido esa pizza con leche? – se auto reprochaba.

- ¿Pizza con leche? – dijo Uryu entrando en la habitación, sorprendiendo a la chica.

- Si… eso cené – sonrió.

- Entonces si estás descompuesta es por esas cosas que comes… mejor iré a prepararte un te…

- ¡No! ¡Mejor algo más dulce! ¡Una chocolatada!

- ¿Qué? ¿Acabas de vomitar todo y quieres chocolatada?

- Si… - reía. Uryu bufó y salió en busca de la chocolatada…

Abrió la heladera con temor y allí encontró lo que pensaba encontrar… un desastre universal… Pedazos de cosas que no podía siquiera adivinar qué eran… pastel… lechuga… cebolla… salsa picante… leche… una pasta rara color amarillo… y un montón de cosas que no sabía qué eran… Y allí, en el fondo de todo el desorden, estaba la famosa y buscada chocolatada… la tomó y cerró con asco la heladera… mañana iría a limpiarla y ordenarla… sin falta…

Le sirvió un vaso y se lo llevó, pero ella no estaba en la habitación.

- ¿Hime? – nadie respondía - ¡Hime!

- Estoy en el baño, ya voy… - se oía algo desganada. Uryu se acomodó los lentes… esa noche sería fatal…

Ichigo y Rukia se miraban el uno al otro sin hablar… Hasta que Ichigo no pudo más…

- ¡Joder! Nos agarraron en la cama, desnudos…

- ¿Pensabas ocultárselo por toda la vida?

- No… pero así tampoco es lógico que se enteren

- Ellos lo suponían de todas formas…

- ¿Y Byakuya? ¿Qué haremos con él?

- Tendremos que decirle la verdad sobre nosotros

- ¿También que estás… embarazada?

- No… eso no… sino te mataría – reía…

- No es gracioso… - Ichigo afinó sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Rukia lo miró con una sonrisa y se acercó a él, sentándose a caballito.

- ¿Crees que si nos agarra así se enfadará? – le dijo susurrando sobre su labios.

Ichigo no contestó, sólo la besó, abrazándola.

Byakuya dejó a la chica sobre un pequeño sofá celeste que había en la sala, mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en las flores. Ella sacudió su cabeza, queriendo volver a la realidad. Lo miró.

- ¿Quién eres? – le dijo algo molesta.

- Kuchiki – respondió sin mirarla… no estaba seguro de decirle su nombre… después de todo él no estaba allí para hablar con nadie más que con su hermana… ¿Qué estaba haciendo en esa casa después de todo?

- ¿Kuchiki?

- Byakuya – terminó de decir clavándole la mirada sobre sus ojos expectantes.

- ¿Byakuya Kuchiki? ¿Y qué haces? ¿Por qué me ayudaste? – ella tomó unos pañuelos descartables que había sobre una mesita y comenzó a limpiarse el rostro con una mueca de asco.

- Nada que te incumba, me tengo que ir – giró y comenzó a caminar, con las manos en los bolsillos, en dirección a la puerta.

- Hisako… Hisako Tokaji… y gracias – dijo con algo de desconfianza en la voz. Byakuya detuvo su camino… No era ella… no era su nombre… pero… era su voz… Giró y volvió a mirarla. Ella se asustó un poco debido a que él se mostraba frío, como siempre… - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Hisako? – preguntó

- Si… ese es mi nombre… Byakuya – el sonido de su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz lo hacía sentir otra vez como antes, como cuando Ella estaba viva - ¿Quieres tomar algo? – la chica se paró y caminó en dirección a la cocina. Él estaba mirándola caminar… ¿Era ella o no era Ella?

- ¿Tienes un poco de sake? – cerró los ojos… necesitaba algo fuerte… no era habitual en él tomar esa clase de bebidas… pero lo necesitaba… su corazón le decía que era Ella, que corriera y la abrazara, pero su mente le recordaba a cada momento que estaba muerta… y que aunque fuera su reencarnación, no recordaba nada… absolutamente nada… Se acercó al sillón y se sentó.

Al rato la chica volvió con una botella de sake y dos copitas. Se sentó al lado de él y sirvió.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a ese tipo?

- Magia – se oía frío y seguro de la mentira que decía… la humana no entendería si le decía la verdad… así que ahorró sus palabras…

- Pero lo lastimaste con ese rayo azul

- ¿Tu estas bien?

- Si… gracias a ti… - ella sonreía cada vez que él le dedicaba una de esas miradas heladas. Se sentía intimidada, incluso sabía que si lo hubiera cruzado antes en la calle, hubiera sentido miedo de verlo… Pero por alguna extraña razón, se sentía a gusto con él…

- ¿Qué son esas flores? – preguntó señalando con la mirada el arreglo floral.

- Son gencianas… mis flores preferidas… siempre tengo algunas aquí – dijo con una sonrisa que a él le retorcía el alma… no podía no ser ella… su sonrisa, sus gestos, su voz… su gusto por las gencianas… cerró los ojos un momento y terminó su copa de sake. La apoyó sobre la mesa y se levantó.

- Me tengo que ir, gracias por el trago.

- ¿Salimos a tomar algo mañana? – Byakuya la miró… - Es que… quisiera que charlemos más… no se… si te parece…

- No puedo… no soy de aquí

- Oh…

- ¿Estarás bien sola?

- Si… no creo que el tipo vuelva después de tu magia – reía…

¿Era Byakuya realmente el que salía de la casa de esa chica? ¿Estaba conversando con la humana? ¿Ella sonreía? No… imposible… Renji se refregó los ojos con fuerza y volvió a mirar… Si, era él… Salió de la casa sin voltear y siguió caminando derecho… La chica lo veía alejarse desde la puerta… ¿sería su novia? No… no podía ser…

Volvió a seguirlo, pero ahora tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer… Se desvió por una calle y corrió para poder interceptarlo más adelante.

- Ya estoy – Orihime se vía pálida… Algo andaba mal, muy mal. Uryu se acercó a ella y la acompañó a la cama. Se recostó. Le tocó la frete para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió.

- Te pregunté si no te había sentido mal últimamente y me dijiste que no… ¿es cierto?

- Si… esta es la primera vez que me pasa esto – ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

- Pero… ¿no tienes algo más?

- No – se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué es? – sabía que le estaba ocultando algo… y más con lo que Rukia le había dicho…

- Es que… no se… me da vergüenza… - reía sonrojada.

- ¿Tienes un atraso, no? – Orihime abrió los ojos y lo miró. Estaba como un tomate, pero él se mantenía serio y por expresión parecía enojado.

- ¿Estás enojado?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

- Es que… fue a ver a la doctora…

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me mandó a hacer unos análisis… pero no fui… y me daba vergüenza decírtelo – una lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos

- Tonta… - la abrazó – tienes que confiar en mí - Uryu no entendía por qué podía ser que estuviera embarazada, si nunca había dejado de cuidarse… La separó de él y la volvió a mirar serio.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Le comentaste todo a la doctora?

- Me preguntó si había tenido relaciones sin protección y le dije que no, que siempre usaste "eso"… y bueno… entonces me dijo que probablemente no sea "lo otro" sino alguna anormalidad en el ciclo – explicaba con señas raras con sus manos.

- Ah… entonces no habrá de qué preocuparse… debe ser alguna alteración hormonal, por eso también estás descompuesta…

- ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?

- Por supuesto que si… - le dijo sonriendo y acomodándose al lado de ella – Tengo tres noticias

- ¿Cuáles?

Uryu le contó todas las "novedades"…

- ¡Capitán! – Byakuya lo miró y se detuvo.

- Renji – dijo serenamente.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Vine a comprobar que todo estuviera en orden…

- Pero…

- Tu preocupación me alteró un poco

- Señor, es que…

- ¿Qué me ocultas?

- Tengo un relación con una humana, capitán – juntó valor y se lo dijo… todo sea para salvar momentáneamente a Rukia… Byakuya lo miró sorprendido.

- Eso es muy grave, Renji – Renji pensó que lo estaba cargando… ¿no era él el que había salido de la casa de una humana hacía unos minutos?

- Ahora que lo sabe, puede castigarme… - agachó la cabeza.

- Eso no será necesario… ¿dónde está Rukia?

- Ella vive con los Kurosaki, señor

- Eso lo sé… ¿dónde está ahora?

- Puedo llamarla al móvil si lo desea

- Hazlo

Renji sacó su teléfono y marcó, deseando que Rukia atendiera pronto y que no estuviera haciendo nada raro…

Se besaban apasionadamente. Sus cuerpos estaban calientes y habían comenzado a sudar. Una musiquita de fondo alertó a la pareja.

- Es tu móvil – dijo Ichigo entre jadeos.

- Que se vaya al demonio, es Renji – lo identificó por la música.

Siguieron besándose.

Al tercer intento de comunicación por parte de Renji…

- ¡Rukia! ¿No que Renji estaba con tu hermano? – Se miraron, pero no les dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando la puerta, que Uryu y Tatsuki habían dejado sin traba, se abrió brutalmente.

Byakuya no creía lo que veía. Ichigo estaba sentado y tenía sus manos sobre los glúteos de Rukia, mientras ella estaba a sentadillas sobre él, con la pollera casi en la cintura, mostrando su cola less rosa. Tenía el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos lo miraban con desconcierto. Ichigo no tenía su remera y su cara demostraba algo de temor… esta vez sí que estaban muertos…


	8. Truenos, bebés y papá oso

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy otra vez trayéndoles el último capítulo de esta historia que tuvo tanto éxito… Todos se preguntarán ¿por qué el último? Y yo les digo que prefiero terminarla acá para no empastarme sobre lo mismo y terminar con una mega producción… jaja… que después no pueda sostener…**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y estoy esperando sus revs o sus tomatazos virtuales… **

**Recuerden que lo que está en cursiva son escenas del pasado...**

_Truenos, bebés y papá oso_

Cinco años después…

Caminaba por la calle que tantas veces recorrió. ¿Por qué la maldita puerta se tenía que abrir tan lejos del centro? En fin… allí estaba por enésima vez caminando lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos de los malditos pantalones que usaban los humanos… Realmente ya se había acostumbrado a ellos… pero igual le gustaba criticar todo de aquel mundo…

Esta mañana algo era distinto… llovía… y la lluvia parecía haberse ensañado con él… estaba taladrándole la cabeza. Unos enormes gotones caían del cielo gris y enojado, impactando sobre su cabello negro, suelto y largo…

- Maldita lluvia… - murmuró entre dientes. Él no era de esas personas que maldijera en voz alta… pero estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar lleno de gente de clase baja lo había hecho cambiar… y aún no sabía si ese cambio le gustaba…

Seguía caminando mientras miraba pasar la poca gente que andaba caminando por allí, o corriendo a veces, envuelta en trajes amarillos o con paraguas que con el viento se daban vuelta. Pero la escena, lejos de darle risa, le daba rabia… ¿porqué justo ese día tenía que llover?

Hacía más de un mes que no iba al mundo humano… estaba bastante ansioso antes de partir… pero quería ir… esta vez no podía faltar…

_

* * *

__Byakuya se encontraba sentado en su sillón detrás del escritorio en la oficina del sexto escuadrón. Leía atentamente unos papeles que sostenía con ambas manos mientras el vapor de una taza de té se esparcía por el ambiente. De pronto, unos pasos acelerados se oyeron acercándose hacia el lugar. Un portazo y un vozarrón._

_- ¡Capitán! ¡Nació! – Byakuya no levantó su mirada de los papeles._

_- ¿Cuál de los dos? – contestó desganado._

_- ¿Capitán? ¿Está bien? – el portador de aquella desaforada voz se acercó al pálido Byakuya, que no había levantado la vista, al parecer por la sorpresa._

_- ¿Cuál de los dos? – volvió a repetir, pero esta vez mirándolo a la cara y confirmando que era Renji el informante._

_- El bebé de Rukia, capitán… ¿quién más? – Renji estaba algo sorprendido a la vez que intrigado… ¿por quién preguntaba?_

_- Iré en cuanto termine este papeleo – sentenció, volviendo la mirada al documento que leía._

_- Pero, señor… _

_- Ve tu primero… yo te alcanzaré en cuanto termine – se escuchaba algo enojado._

* * *

Paró en una esquina, mirando fijamente la luz roja del muñequito del semáforo que le indicaba que no podía pasar. Los autos levantaban agua al atravesar la calle y algunas gotitas mezcladas con barro mancharon su pantalón.

- Maldito seas – murmuró otra vez.

Una señora que esperaba a su lado, algo entrada en años, lo miró de reojo con una cara de desprecio para luego ocultarse bajo su paraguas. Él sólo suspiró y volvió a maldecirse a sí mismo.

_

* * *

_

Rukia miraba fijamente a Byakuya a los ojos mientras pensaba qué era lo que debía decirle para intentar que su castigo sea el menor posible… Su cara de nada era la misma de siempre, serena y fría, pero sus ojos mostraban un fuego interior que la estaba asustando. Miró a Ichigo, que aún permanecía sentado en el sillón, intentando comprender lo que sucedía, sin reaccionar. Ella estaba parada, acomodándose la ropa otra vez para confirmar que había tapado todo…

_- ¿Desde cuándo mantienes este tipo de – hizo una pausa mortífera – relación – su expresión era cada vez más parecida a la de un demonio – con este sujeto? – miraba alternativamente a Rukia y a Ichigo, pero la pregunta era claramente dirigida a su hermana._

_- Eh…yo… nosotros… eh… - no sabía qué era lo correcto contestar… si le decía que hacía más de cuatro meses que mantenía "ese tipo de relación" con Ichigo estaba más que muerta… pero si le mentía podía ser que metiera la pata en un futuro…_

_- Hace bastante tiempo, el suficiente como para decirte que ella es mi mujer – Ichigo hablaba duramente, tampoco estaba seguro de lo que decía, pero no se dejaría intimidar por Byakuya… eso si que no…_

_- ¿Desde cuándo mantienes este tipo de relación con este sujeto? – Byakuya repitió la pregunta ignorando la declaración del pelinaranja, que ya comenzaba a irritarse._

_- Bueno… a decir verdad… yo… _

_- Rukia – la mirada de Byakuya ya no estaba contenida, sus ojos mataban._

_- Cuatro meses – dijo resignada, mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo._

_- ¿Y desde cuándo vives aquí con él?_

_- Hace año y medio – su voz se tornaba cada vez más opaca y temblorosa._

_- Dices que desde hace año y medio compartes el techo con este humano y que desde hace cuatro meses mantienes este tipo de relación carnal ¿y no me lo dijiste antes?_

_- Es que… hermano… por favor… entiende que para mí…_

_- Yo no quise – Ichigo se paró, enfrentando a Byakuya… no permitiría que Rukia lleve todas las de perder._

_Byakuya lo miró muy mal, incluso sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Renji, que estaba callado a sus espaldas, tragó saliva mientras hacía unos gestos extraños a Ichigo, que por supuesto no los entendió._

_- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – volvió a referirse a Rukia sin prestar atención a lo que le decía el humano._

_- Porque no sabíamos cómo te lo tomarías_

_- ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas no decirme? ¿Hasta que confirmaras tu embarazo?_

_Rukia abrió los ojos… ¿cómo sabía su hermano del embarazo? Inmediatamente clavó sus ojos en Renji, mientras él le hacía señas con las manos en señal negativa._

_- ¡¿Cómo dices eso?! Íbamos a decírtelo ni bien fuéramos a la Sociedad de Almas_

_- Ella siempre quiso contarte, yo no la dejé – Ichigo volvió a mentir, usando un tono de voz más intenso que antes… odiaba que Byakuya lo ignorara._

_- Kurosaki - apretó los dientes y los puños – estoy intentando conversar con MI hermana. No te metas_

_- TU hermana es MI novia, y me meto todo lo que quiero_

_Ahora sí, se había armado la gorda. Byakuya se acercó a Ichigo y si hubiera tenido camisa lo hubiera agarrado por el cuello, pero como no la tenía, lo enfrentó con la mirada. Estaban a pocos centímetros, compitiendo para saber quién de los dos mataba primero._

_- Rukia, vístete. Nos vamos_

_- Rukia no te muevas. Esto no tiene que ver con ella… te estoy diciendo que yo no quise decirte porque sabía que reaccionarías así y no la dejarías vivir su vida como la quiere vivir_

_En ese momento Rukia sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, muy agudo y punzante. Sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas mientras sus rodillas flaqueaban y comenzó a caer. Renji notó esto y se apresuró a agarrarla._

_- ¡Rukia! – gritaron ambos peleadores al unísono._

* * *

Los rayos y los truenos se habían hecho notar desde la madrugada. Pero a él eso no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Su cama era cálida y su compañía, extraordinaria. Renji sonreía mientras sentía una mano aferrada a su pijama y alguien muy junto a él. Algo peludo rozó su mejilla y sonrió más, abriendo un ojo.

- ¿Pero qué…? – dijo bajo, algo sorprendido. Suspiró con decepción… y acarició el cabello negro de la pequeña niña que estaba durmiendo frente a él. La nena llevaba un pijama rosado con conejitos, tenía el pelo negro, no muy largo, atado con dos colitas que ahora estaban desarmadas. Abrazaba fuertemente un conejo también rosado que con sus orejas alcanzaba la cara de Renji, que la observaba con una sonrisa.

- Parece que papá oso se despertó – Tatsuki estaba parada en la puerta, con un camisón blanco semitransparente, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación de Renji, que la miraba con odio.

- ¿Qué está haciendo Risa aquí? – preguntó en voz baja.

- Se despertó hace un rato con miedo a los truenos y me dijo que quería dormir con papá… le contesté que lo más parecido a papá que tenía eras tú… y bueno… - alzó los hombros y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Perra – susurró.

Risa se movió apenas, aferrándose más a Renji, que le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Tatsuki, para luego acomodarse para seguir durmiendo junto a la niña.

* * *

Seguía su camino por la ciudad. Ya estaba empapado hasta los calzoncillos… No veía la hora de llegar a un lugar seco dónde poder cambiarse. Pasó frente a la tienda donde alguna vez vio colgado ese vestido con flores azules que lo llevó a conocer a Hisako…

_

* * *

_

- ¿Ishida-kun? – una somnolienta Rukia abría la puerta de la casa de los Kurosaki, tras haberse despertado repentinamente con los insistentes timbrazos.

_- Kuchiki-san… buenas tardes… necesito de tu ayuda…_

_- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo ella terminando de abrir la puerta y bostezando._

_- Es que Orihime no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente pero no tengo forma de convencerla de que se haga un… - miró hacia ambos lados – test de embarazo – dijo susurrando. Rukia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

_- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver?_

_- Quisiera pedirte por favor que tú la convenzas o la ayudes… _

_- ¿Piensas que está embarazada?_

_- Shhh – volvió a mirar nervioso a todas partes, sonrojándose bastante._

_- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿No es que ella es tu novia?_

_- Es que bueno… verás…_

_- Está bien, pasa… me cambio y nos vamos._

_Al rato Rukia bajó, traía puesto un pantalón rojo y una blusa rosada._

_- ¿Nos vamos?_

_- Antes de eso… ¿cómo hicieron para arreglárselas con tu hermano ayer?_

_- Eh… creo que tuvimos algo de suerte – sonrió nerviosa._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Cuando las cosas se ponían feas entre Ichigo y Byakuya, me desmayé… jeje_

_- Pero… ¿estás bien?_

_- Si… no te preocupes_

_- ¿Y Kurosaki?_

_- Él se fue con Byakuya… los dos fueron a la Sociedad de Almas… eso creo… - realmente Rukia estaba nerviosa… _

* * *

Se acercó a la vidriera de la maternidad con nerviosismo… Otra vez estaba allí, frente a ese vidrio, esperando que trajeran al pequeño retoño de su amigo… ¿Ya habría nacido? Las enfermeras pasaban rápidamente, sin decirle nada… todo estaba bien… al menos eso le decía su corazón… Miró a su esposa, que se veía nerviosa…

- ¿Estará bien?

- Si… ella es fuerte…

- Lo digo por él…

- ¡Cómo dices eso! – los dos rieron. Él se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Ella retorcía un pañuelo frenéticamente. El chico le tomó la mano con dulzura.

- Ni que fueras tú la que está adentro – sonrió, ella lo miró.

- No es eso… confío en que todo saldrá bien…

_

* * *

_

Ichigo y Byakuya estaban sentados en un tejado alejado de la ciudad. Ambos transformados en shinigami.

_- ¿No íbamos a ir a la Sociedad de Almas? – reprochó Ichigo sin mirar otra cosa que la casa de enfrente._

_- No será necesario_

_- ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?_

_- Para que hablemos_

_- ¿Hablar? Si me querías matar…_

_- ¿Tú la amas? – Ichigo lo miró… ¿ese era Byakuya? ¿Hablando de amor?_

_- Si, más que a nada en el mundo_

_- ¿Y la aceptas aunque ella no esté viva y tenga diez veces tu edad?_

_- Byakuya… amo a Rukia más que a mí mismo… gracias a ella pude sonreír otra vez y vivir mi vida como nunca antes desde que murió mi madre…_

_- Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?_

_- Rukia tenía miedo que no me aceptaras y que le prohibieras volver al mundo humano_

_- Y tiene razón – Ichigo lo miró… estaba cada vez más desconcertado con las contestaciones de Byakuya…_

_- Pero…_

_- Se que ella te quiere, Kurosaki, y en varias oportunidades me pidió permiso para quedarse en esta ciudad… y yo sabía que era para estar contigo… Sin embargo, ahora no puedo aceptar esta relación entre ustedes, porque las reglas de la Sociedad de Almas no permiten _

_- ¡Basta! ¡Todavía sigues hablando de las reglas! ¿No aprendiste que en la vida las reglas no lo son todo? – Byakuya lo miró secamente._

_- Un humano y un shinigami no pueden estar juntos… eso es antinatural_

_- Pero el amor no se puede matar… yo la amo y lucharé por ella… sea con quien sea_

* * *

- ¡Mamá! – un nene de unos cuatro años correteaba por los pasillos del hospital, gritando a todo pulmón.

- No grites, Kirei – una voz masculina se hizo escuchar suavemente mientras se acercaba al niño, que comenzaba a llorar. Tenía sus ojos azules y su pelo negro. Llevaba unas pequeñas gafas. El hombre, que no era otro que Ichigo, se acercó y lo alzó - ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que no encuentro a mi mamá… - el nene sollozaba.

- Ella debe estar en algún lugar de por aquí cerca…

- ¿Por qué estamos acá todos?

- Estamos esperando que nazca Kai – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Kai?

- El bebé que… - fue interrumpido por una enfermera que se acercaba rápidamente.

- ¡Señor Kurosaki! – Ichigo se dio vuelta.

- Ya casi es hora…

_

* * *

_

Parado frente a un gran cartel que decía "Sala de partos" apretaba sus puños con fuerza y nerviosismo… Pronto le tocaría a él también estar dentro… Caminaba de un lado al otro… Mientras comía unas galletitas que había comprado en el kiosco del hospital hacía unos minutos… Miraba el reloj cada treinta segundos, esperando ver que las agujas caminaran con más rapidez…

_- ¿Y? ¿Alguna novedad? – Isshin se acercaba por la puerta contraria a la sala de partos, trayendo su guardapolvo con su cartelito que decía "Dr. Kurosaki"._

_- No… todo igual que hace dos horas atrás…_

_- ¿No es mejor que vayas a ver a tu novia? _

_- Pero todos dijeron que sólo la revisarían y la mantendrían en observación… que era pronto…_

_- Yo no creería eso… no, no… - Isshin sonrió._

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que ella también?_

_- Creo que pronto serás tú el que esté ahí adentro…_

_El chico salió corriendo despavorido, dejando en las manos de Kurosaki las galletitas…_

* * *

Se acercó más a la vidriera, que ahora estaba oscura y llena de gotitas. Rozó el vidrio con su mano izquierda. En realidad, sólo después de aquel encuentro con esa chica humana logró comprender del todo a su hermana…

_

* * *

_

- ¿Byakuya? ¿Eres tú? – una chica de pelo largo y negro, recogido con una colita alta, le habló a sus espaldas. Llevaba ropa de deportista.

_- ¿Hisako? – dijo él al darse vuelta._

_- ¿Volviste a visitar a alguien?_

_- Si – contestó secamente… _

_Los dos se habían encontrado en un mirador que daba al río que atravesaba Karakura. Byakuya estaba parado mirando el atardecer mientras unas hojas secas revoloteaban por el aire. Una se posó sobre la cabeza de Hisako._

_- Es que… después de esa vez que me salvaste del tipo no nos volvimos a ver… ¿te fuiste? ¿De dónde eres?_

_- Vivo en un lugar muy alejado… y no había vuelto desde entonces_

_- ¿Algún pariente vive aquí en Karakura o vienes por negocios?_

_- Mi hermana vive aquí_

_- Ah… ¿hoy también me dirás que no si te invito un café? – sonrió la chica mirándolo a los ojos. Byakuya acercó su mano a la cabeza de ella, para quitarle la hoja._

_- No… hoy te diré que si – él seguía tan frío como siempre, pero ella entendía como era, sin saber ni querer saber por qué… le agradaba ese hombre…_

_Ambos se fueron caminando juntos._

* * *

- Al fin… - murmuró Tatsuki, que ya se había cambiado y estaba esperando que el microondas terminara de calentar su café con leche.

- ¿Eh? – Renji, todo despeinado y con los ojos semicerrados, salía de la habitación rascándose la panza.

- Nada… sólo pensaba en que al fin te despiertas…

- Es que Risa no me dejaba… - sonrió.

- Todavía no hay noticias…

- ¿No? ¿Pero no se fueron ayer a la noche al hospital?

- Aja… pero no llaman…

- ¡Papá! – un grito desesperado de la niña atravesó el departamento. Renji, resignado, volvió a entrar a la habitación. Tatsuki lo miraba con tristeza.

- Papá no está aquí… - Renji le hablaba suave y con ternura.

- Pero… yo estaba durmiendo con mi papi… - la nena secaba sus lágrimas.

- No, no… - le dijo moviendo su dedo índice – estabas durmiendo con tu papa oso sustituto… - dijo con orgullo y una gran sonrisa.

- Mmm – Risa lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido – entonces tú me llevarás al baño – enojada.

- ¿Qué? No, no… para eso está la mamá sustituta… ¡Tatsuki!

- ¡Mami sutituta! – pronunció con dificultad la palabra. Tatsuki entró corriendo y agarró a Risa en brazos, que la esperaba parada en la cama.

- ¡Vamos rápido! – y se la llevó corriendo también. Renji las miraba con tristeza… ojalá ellos también…

_

* * *

_

- ¿Quieres decir que tendremos que pelear para que consideres que ella puede ser mi mujer?

_- No estoy diciendo eso_

_- Como quieras – Ichigo desenfundó a Zangetsu, pero cuando iba a atacar, una tercera espada impidió la confrontación. _

_Los dos hombres miraban con sorpresa a Urahara, que fue el que intervino, con su sonrisa siempre viva y sosteniéndose el sombrero._

_- ¿Por qué pelean, caballeros? – ninguno contestó – Veo que el gigai que le di a Rukia les estuvo causando algunos problemas… veamos… ¿qué sucede?_

_Los tres se sentaron en el tejado._

_- ¿Por qué peleaban?_

_- Es que Byakuya no quiere que Rukia viva_

_- ¿Viva? Pero ella no está viva, Ichigo… su "vida" está en la Sociedad de Almas_

_- ¿Y lo dices tú que te fuiste de allí? ¿Cómo es que tu si tienes una "vida" junto a los humanos?_

_- Esa es una larga historia… pero una shinigami normal como ella no puede vivir aquí contigo…_

_- Salvo que renuncie a ser shinigami – sentenció Byakuya, con su mejor cara de nada. Ichigo lo miró._

_- ¿Estás diciendo que si ella renuncia a ser shinigami podría quedarse aquí?_

_- Si_

_- ¿Sería por eso que no quería decirte? Ella… realmente no querrá… ¡no! – Ichigo se levantó y salió disparado con su shumpo. Byakuya estaba dispuesto a seguirlo, pero Urahara lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo por la muñeca._

_- ¿Serás capaz de entender que ellos se aman? – Kisuke sonaba serio y preocupado._

_- Yo no tengo nada que entender, las leyes de la Sociedad de Almas los juzgarán_

_- Tú y yo sabemos que esas leyes son tan rígidas que si las intentas torcer, directamente se rompen – Byakuya lo miró – Debes comprender que a veces hay que dejar cosas de lado para ganar otras mejores… ¿no crees?_

* * *

- ¡Mamá! – otra vez la voz estridente del pequeño Kirei se hacía oír por los pasillos del hospital, pero esta vez venía de la mano de una linda enfermera de cabello castaño.

- No grites Kirei, estamos en un hospital

- Lo sé… perdón… Ichigo me regañó por eso también… - el nene se sonrojó.

- No hay problema – Orihime lo levantó en brazos con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está el señor Kurosaki? – Uryu se dirigía a la enfermera.

- Él fue a la sala de partos, el pequeño está por nacer

- ¡Oíste eso! ¡Por fin conoceremos al pequeño Kai! – dijo muy animada Orihime a su hijo, que sonreía tanto como ella. Uryu no pudo evitar sonreír también. Se sentía feliz por sus amigos.

La enfermera se retiró, mientras ellos tres se sentaban frente a la maternidad a esperar la llegada del nuevo miembro de su "familia".

_

* * *

_

Rukia estaba en la camilla, recostada, cubierta con una bata azul y una cofia del mismo color. Ichigo la miraba con ternura mientras terminaba de ponerse el barbijo verde que le habían dado los médicos.

_- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó bajito a Rukia mientras tomaba su mano._

_- Si… pero pronto estaré mejor_

_Habían pasado unas largas horas de trabajo de parto, pero siempre los dos juntos y tomados de la mano. Sabrían que esa sería probablemente la experiencia más emocionante de sus vidas. Incluso el nerviosismo y la emoción se sentía por todas partes, hasta los médicos y enfermeras que estaban con ellos podían notarlo y cada vez que los miraban sonreían o comentaban cosas por lo bajo._

_- ¡Rápido! ¡Abran paso! – un enfermero corpulento abrió con fuerza la puerta doble de la sala, trayendo consigo una camilla donde estaba acostada con una cara compungida Orihime. Ichigo la miró y luego a Rukia. Ambos sonrieron._

_- Parece que tendrán compañía – les dijo una doctora mientras se acercaba con una carpeta en la mano._

_- Es una amiga – le dijo Ichigo._

_Uryu entró corriendo con la bata verde a medio poner._

_- ¡Esperen! – pasó por al lado de Ichigo sin siquiera notarlo._

_- ¡Eh! ¡Futuro papá! – le dijo su amigo. Uryu siguió su camino._

_- Creo que ellos están algo más nerviosos que nosotros… _

* * *

- ¡Mamá sutituta! ¡Telétono! – gritaba Risa.

- Ya voy… ya voy… - Tatsuki tenía un recipiente con una extraña pasta que estaba batiendo con un batidor de alambre. Traía harina por todo el pelo y la ropa – Hola… ¡Uryu! ¿Sí?... ¿En serio?... ¡Gracias por avisar! – colgó y dejó el recipiente sobre la mesa. Agarró a Risa y la levantó por el aire - ¡TU HERMANITO NACIÓ!

Renji entró por la puerta en ese momento.

- ¿Ya nació?

- ¡Sí! ¡NACIÓ KAI! – gritaba contenta mientras revoleaba a Risa.

- Entonces vamos al hospital… ¡rápido a cambiarse!

Tatsuki bajó a Risa que salió corriendo a la habitación a cambiarse. Renji se acercó a Tatsuki y la abrazó por la espalda con ternura.

- ¿No quieres que le diga a Urahara que me cambie el gigai? – le dijo al oído.

- ¿Tu renunciarías a ser quien eres para estar conmigo? – ella sonaba triste. Renji la giró y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

- Haría lo que fuera para que seas feliz – la besó con dulzura.

_

* * *

_

- ¡Capitán! – Renji se paró firme cuando vio entrar a Byakuya por el pasillo del hospital.

_- Renji_

_- Se tardó bastante… pronto le darán el alta_

_- ¿Cuál es? – preguntó mirando a los dos bebes que estaban en ese momento en la maternidad._

_- La niña, Risa es su nombre_

_Byakuya se acercó más al vidrio._

_- ¿Quiere pasar señor? Usted debe ser el tío de la niña… ¿no? – una enfermera miraba sonrojada a Byakuya. Él le clavó la mirada helada._

_- Se lo agradecería_

_La enfermera lo hizo pasar mientras Renji miraba atónito desde afuera. Byakuya tomó a la beba en brazos y esta lo miró a los ojos, ambos permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos._

* * *

La lluvia seguía empecinada en mojarlo más, si es que eso fuera posible. Pero, para su tranquilidad, ya estaba a unas pocas cuadras de su destino. Logró divisar a la distancia un inconfundible paraguas azul y le dedicó una media sonrisa al momento. Se acercó.

- Hola…

- Hola

- Esta vez te tomaste tu tiempo para regresar… ¿cómo te fue?

- Bien… tuve algunos inconvenientes… pero nada grave…

- Al menos lograste llegar a tiempo… ¿Vamos a casa?

- Si… necesito algo de ropa

- Byakuya – Hisako lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – él le devolvió la mirada.

- Te amo

_

* * *

_

- ¿Y? – preguntó Rukia desde la puerta del baño del departamento de Orihime.

_- ¿Uryu se fue?_

_- Si, dijo que iría a comprar cosas comestibles… - Orihime abrió la puerta sosteniendo una pequeña tirita en sus manos._

_- Estoy embarazada_

_- ¡Felicitaciones! – Rukia se veía realmente contenta._

_- No sé si estoy tan feliz…_

_- ¿Por qué no? A lo mejor podamos pasar todo juntas – Rukia seguía sonriendo._

_- ¿Juntas?_

_- Cierto que tú no sabes… creo que yo también estoy embarazada_

_- ¿De verdad? – le tomó las manos con cara de felicidad._

_- ¡Sí! – ambas se abrazaron._

_Después de que Uryu llegara y le dieran la gran noticia, que casi desmaya al quincy, y de que comieran galletitas con chocolatada, Rukia se fue. En el camino se encontró con Ichigo, que ya estaba en su cuerpo, pero traía cara de preocupación._

_- Hola, Ichigo… ¿qué sucede?_

_- Es que… ¿tú no querías decirle nada a Byakuya porque sabías que tendrías que renunciar a todo para estar conmigo?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas… Rukia yo te amo y… - Rukia lo detuvo poniendo un dedo sobre su boca._

_- Yo estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ser shinigami, pero tenía que preparar a mi hermano para decírselo… eso era todo… pero ahora es distinto…_

_- Estás embarazada_

_- Todavía no es seguro per…_

_- SI, es seguro… Urahara dijo que el gigai que tienes tiene una función reproductiva_

_- ¿Y cuándo hablaste tú con Urahara?_

_- Recién… él evitó que Byakuya y yo peleáramos – Rukia sonrió ante la cara atónita de Ichigo._

_- ¡Felicitaciones papá! – lo abrazó con fuerza, Ichigo sonrió y correspondió el abrazo._

_- Gracias, Rukia – sabía que ella tendría que afrontar muchas cosas para estar con él y tener ese bebé, pero también sabía que la acompañaría en todo y que todo estaba bien ahora…_

* * *

Cuando Ichigo llegó a la maternidad, se encontró con Byakuya dentro, sosteniendo un bebé, y una chica fuera, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa. El capitán estaba serio pero mantenía una expresión extraña, compenetrado con los ojos del pequeño, que sólo se dedicaba a observarlo algo obnubilado.

Ichigo se acercó a la chica morocha que los miraba.

- ¿Crees que él será igual que con Risa? – Hisako preguntó a Ichigo.

- Es probable

- Seguramente estés sorprendido, tanto como yo, por su actitud con esa niña…

- Jamás pensé que tuviera esa faceta… eh… paternal… - rió despacio.

- Yo no lo conozco demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para saber que él no es así con todos… - ella sonreía fascinada con la escena que veía dentro de la maternidad.

_

* * *

_

- ¿Sabes algo? – Byakuya estaba sentado en el sillón celeste en la casa de Hisako. Ella estaba recostada en sus piernas, jugando con uno de los botones de su camisa.

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tu cara es terrorífica pero aún así me gusta? – Byakuya le dedicó una mirada más fría que la de siempre y un gruñido._

_- Creo que llegué a entender a Rukia gracias a ti – Hisako se incorporó algo sorprendida._

_- ¿A mí? ¿Y yo que hice?_

_- Desde que te vi en aquel centro comercial hace cinco años todo en mi mente cambió… pensaba que eras la reencarnación de Hisana…_

_- ¿Hisana es tu mujer, verdad?_

_- Ella fue muy importante para mi… es verdad, pero yo te seguí ese día porque estaba seguro de que tú eras ella… que la había vuelto a encontrar… _

_- Oh… pero descubriste que no podía ser ella…_

_- No… ya no me interesó si lo eras o no… porque me di cuenta de que me gustabas tú… y ya no veía en tus ojos a Hisana, sino a Hisako – él corrió uno de los mechones de pelo de la chica y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja._

_- No me mires así… me gustan más tus ojos amenazantes – ella sonreía – Pero… ¿Por qué dices que entiendes a tu hermana?_

_- Siempre pensé que ella estaba junto a Kurosaki porque se parecía a Shiba_

_- ¿Shiba?_

_- Kaien Shiba, un hombre que Rukia admiraba… hasta podría decir que se había enamorado de él… pero por desgracia tuvo que… morir… _

_- Oh… ¿y era igual que Ichigo?_

_- Si… muy parecido… supongo que Rukia pensó, como yo de ti, que Kurosaki era la reencarnación de Shiba… _

_- Y ahora te das cuenta de que ella también se enamoró de Ichigo y no de ese Kaien… ¿no?_

_- Confías demasiado en mí aunque hace tan poco que me conoces… pero en realidad pareciera que sabes quién soy desde hace años…_

_- ¿Ah sí? – se acercó a Byakuya con una sonrisa picarona. Él esbozó una media sonrisa y la besó posesivamente, acercándola a él con una mano en la nuca. Tal vez era Hisana, tal vez no lo era… pero ya no le importaba eso… era humana… ¿y qué? _

_A veces hay que dejar algo en el camino para encontrar algo mejor… _

**

* * *

**

Muchas gracias a todos por compartir esta linda historia conmigo… y nos vemos pronto!!


End file.
